Bad Timing
by TomBrady
Summary: Alcide finally gets his chance with Sookie, but Eric is not going to go silent in to that good night.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Is work ever more important than someone you love? Well, according to Eric, work, or more accurately, himself came before everything, especially me.

"I felt your distress and sent help. I was on my way but delayed by Castro and area business. I was on my way! I did arrive in time." His accent was sounding through the louder he yelled. I was surprised that he was losing his temper in this way. He was always so cool and collected, the contrast was more frightening than his words.

"Do you really think that being held by two murderous fairies was going to wait till you were available?" I couldn't believe his logic. Actually, I could believe his logic but I was just trying so hard to see the amnesic Eric in the real Eric; the thoughtfulness, the caring, the consideration, the devotion. But now I know that they call it the subconscious for a reason. You might have the ability to care and love but that doesn't mean that that is something that you are willing to do. Eric cares for me, maybe even loves me to a certain extent, but what he can never give me is all of himself. He has spent a thousand years in survival mode and it was noble of him to try to change but he is more than set in his ways, he is a thousand years old and I don't have enough years to wait for his rebirth.

"If I had disregarded de Castro, I wouldn't be here right now arguing with you and I would have never made it to your side." I felt his agitation and it seemed that my blood began to boil because his couldn't.

"You are mine and I did protect you." His shoulders were back and his stance had widened. It almost seemed like he was preparing for battling rather than participating in a war of words. He would never hit me, of that I am certain, but if I had been anyone else I don't think that I would be standing or breathing right now.

"I understand the politics. I know what could have been at stake but I don't want that sort of politics in my life. I vote and that is the extent of political agendas that I can handle." I was high on top of my soap box now but I couldn't ignore his actions, not anymore. I had allowed him to be high handed with me for too long. The one thing that I pride myself on is my independence and I was going to take it back. I can stop thinking about what if, because now I know where I stand and that is second in his line of priorities.

"Eric, there is nothing that you can say. Just let me be." I shrugged trying to show him how tired and drained I was by all of this. I was almost fully recuperated from the Fairy War but almost was the operative word. The accumulation of both Eric's and my anger at an all time high, the blood bond had taken everything out of me. I had started this argument standing in the living room and it was only now that I had realized that I was leaning on the couch for support.

"You are tired and still not yourself. I will leave you until tomorrow evening. It will give you time to think and rest." He wasn't giving up but at least he was conceding me some time apart. He was cooling as I had finally stopped talking and stopped thinking hateful things about him. He stepped towards me, but even with my waning strength I moved so that the living room table was between us. I know that if he wanted to touch me this wouldn't hinder him, I don't think anything was an obstacle to Eric when he wanted something, except for me.

"Eric, I need more than just one night." We both knew what was coming next, even without words.

"How long do you need?" He said this with a defeat that I have never heard from Eric. It made him more human and a part of me wanted to run to that newfound vulnerability but I didn't.

"However long it takes for the blood bond to diminish. I want this to be an even playing field whether we part ways or not. "He nodded knowing that we had been delaying this.

"This separation will be harder than you think. You have had a lot of my blood." He was being pragmatic and smug at the same time. Only Eric could pull off that combination with manners.

"Harder for who?" I love one liners and this one was perfect. Well almost perfect. "Eric I rescind my invitation."

He wasn't as alarmed as I thought he would be but still he got the last word as he glided backwards towards the opening front door. "You will miss me."

**Chapter 2**

I have been a survivor these last few years and I will survive Eric. After a good night's sleep and a warm shower this morning, I was ready to face the day and whatever it had to offer. Sam had allowed me an extended medical leave from work and according to Eric, Niall had left me some money for my future. I didn't ask how much but he said that I could go to the bank and find out there. It made me little anxious when he said that but no matter what the amount I would have preferred Niall in my life rather than the money.

But tomorrow is another day. I put on my lavender halter sundress and matching cardigan to cover the remnants of bruises yet to heal and some sparkly flip flops. I was going to treat myself to a pedicure, my feet were the only thing that survived without a scratch and if I couldn't lay out and get a tan this was the next best thing. I got behind the wheel of the black Saab rental car that Sam had generously picked up for me and headed for town. Talk about a step up from the piece of crap that I am use to.

The nearest nail shop was in a strip mall near the center of town. As I pulled up in front of the shop I saw a familiar car parked a few spots down. It was a Dodge Ram with every bell and whistle. And on the door read Herveaux and Son, in script letters. Alcide Herveaux must be in the area. I really wasn't in the mood for him or wolf politics so I headed straight towards the nail shop. I didn't want to tempt fate, I wanted to ignore it.

Have you ever heard of Murphy's Law? It probably has my picture under it in the dictionary. Before I could hear the beep signifying that I had locked my car door, Alcide had spotted me and was waving as he swiftly walked in my direction.

He was still as handsome as ever. He was wearing cargo jeans, which they should really call construction jeans because I only see construction guys wearing them, and a blue oxford that definitely came from the dry cleaners or Alcide had a new girlfriend who went heavy on the starch. His hair was still a wild nest of curls held back by his sunglasses. His skin was a shade between copper and olive and his eyes gleemed emerald as he smiled at me. He was definitely one of the sexiest men that I had ever come across.

"What are you doing out of bed? I came to see that you are okay." He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tightly. Even though he pressed on some tender spots I was glad to be in his warm arms. I was surprised at my feelings towards him, not just because some of his thoughts had hurt me in the past and Debbie Pelt had been one of the worst chapters in my life but also because of the blood bond with Eric. I always seemed to think of Eric anytime that another man entered my head, but nothing at all this time. I was starting to think that he had more power over the bond then I realized. But at least I knew that he was respecting my wishes. I smiled to myself knowing that the man in front of me liked me not because of a blood bond or because of my fae heritage. He liked me for me.

"I am feeling a little better and thought that I might get a pedicure. I guess I have you to blame for that. Or maybe I should blame your sister." He smiled even wider, if that was possible. I wasn't ready to tell him about the Fae War and those that I had lost. I just wanted to shelf that pain for a while. Sometimes we you don't talk about it, you can pretend that it hasn't happened.

"She asks about you all the time. I wish I had more to tell her but you didn't want to see me…" He shrank a little bit at the admission. His shoulders fell and his eyes darted from mine to something on the ground. But I really didn't need any more talks about feelings so I interrupted him and saved him from himself.

"I hope that she is doing well. She is such a lovely lady." I said as I reached to touch his hands lightly. With that he regained our eye contact with a smile.

"I am doing some work on one of the shops in this strip mall, so I am going to be travelling back and forth from Shreveport. I was hoping that I could take you for dinner or lunch or just spend some time with you… as a friend." He said this all shyly and sweetly. His olive complexion turned ruddy in the checks as he waited for my reply.

I had my issues with Alcide but I never doubted that he was a friend. He had matured so much in the last few months and I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to spend time with the new and improved Alcide. Maybe the timing wasn't right but when was it ever going to be right?

"Well, why don't I just postpone my pedicure? My toes can wait another day or two and we can go to lunch now."

Alcide grabbed my hand. "That is the best idea that I have heard all day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 **

We ended up taking my car seeing that getting into Alcide's truck was a hurdle that I just wasn't up to at the moment. I would have needed a ladder to get into that thing and didn't want Alcide to see me as weak. I actually felt better being in the driving seat. I felt like the last few months I had been at the whim of other people; Quinn, Eric, the Nevada vampires, the fae. It was nice to have some sort of control back, even if it was behind the wheel of a car that wasn't mine.

Some old country was on the radio while Alcide was filling me in on his role as the pack leader. From what I could discern he loved the power of the position but felt burdened by having so many fates in his hands.

"I am kind of taking a break from the pack leader position. I left Amanda in charge while I am doing some work out here." I was taken aback but doing my best not to show it. Amanda, the red headed were that never liked me but had grown to respect me after the Were Massacre, was more than capable of leading the pack. She was a leader and seemingly perfect for the job, but I was surprised that he had chosen a woman. I didn't see Weres as a feminist supporting group.

"No one knows yet but I might step down. I never wanted to be so involved." He trailed off and started looking out the window. It seemed he had more to say but I think that he had said enough already. I doubt that stepping down from pack leader was something that happened that often, if ever. I hoped that I didn't need to be worried for him.

"Don't worry about it yet. Take this time away to find out where you should be and what you should be doing. There is nothing like a new place to bring new perspective." I was being a great Dr. Phil but I knew that I probably had something to do with Alcide being in Bon Temps. We had never really dated because of so many reasons, and could feel that Alcide might be here on my behalf. I felt the weight of this on my already sore shoulders. I didn't want to be the reason for him becoming a loner like Tray. He was so important to the pact. He was their future and if they knew that he chose me over them, I think there would be a lot more Debbie Pelt's in my future.

We were planning on going to the Olive Garden but I pulled in to McDonalds instead. This didn't seem like a catching up with a friend kind of meal and I didn't have the strength to deal with anymore emotions. I was supposed to be relaxing today.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Alcide smirked.

"No, I was just getting a little tired so I thought a quick meal would be better than me falling asleep during a long one." I shrugged my shoulders with weary.

Alcide didn't seem to mind. He apologized for putting me out and ran to open my door the minute that I put the rental into park.

He held out his hand to help me out of the car and never let go. We walked hand in hand till we sat in a corner booth near the jungle gym. The kids bouncing up and down reminded me of Hunter. We didn't really say much. We just talked about his plans for the construction business. He wanted to expand and have offices in other cities, as well Shreveport. I talked about Tray. He was a great friend that I missed dearly. I found myself thinking about his son a lot and wanting to do something for him. I didn't mention it to Alcide, knowing that was his duty as packmaster.

"The blame does not belong with you Sookie. I sent Tray because you were so adamant that you didn't want to see me the last time we had spoken. I should have known better and come myself. It is me who is sorry. More than you know." He swept his fingers through his hair and exhaled. He seemed tortured and I began to really see the stress of what a pack leader does.

I had told Alcide to stay away. He had used me and hurt me. Actually his thoughts had hurt me. Even though a Were's mind can be merely colors and emotions, Alcide came in too clear sometimes. I had managed to stay out of everybody else's head but his.

"Let's not talk about it." I grabbed his hand as I said it, wanting him to know that I understood what words could not explain. He squeezed my hand and kissed my palm. We both smiled the smile of small relief and got up to leave.

I rarely eat Mc Donalds and now I remember why. I am wiped out after the meal, so full of fries and nuggets that only sleep will cure. Alcide noticed my sluggishness and offered to drive. He almost carried me to the car, as I had all my weight leaned up against his trunk of a waist. We drove in silence on the way back. I rested my eyes but I could feel his on me every few minutes. He woke me when we got to the strip mall.

"I am going to follow you home." He said as I switched positions with him. He gently kissed me on the cheek and I waited in the rental as he strode towards his truck.

I liked this new Alcide. He was mature now but still had the sweetness and handsomeness that had drew me to him in the first place. He was going through the same trial and error that I was and it made me feel kindred to him in a strange way. It was the flicker of his lights that brought me out of my head and into the present.

We got to my house in no time which was good considering that I almost fell asleep at the wheel. Alcide pulled into the back driveway with me and helped me out of the car once more.

"Thanks for a lovely lunch," he said as he smiled. He was such a proper man.

"I don't know if I would call the meal lovely but the company was nice." I squeezed his shoulder in affirmation of the good time.

He smiled and insisted on helping me into the house. I told him I was fine but I was glad to have the support. He led me in to the bedroom and I headed towards the bathroom to grab a long t shirt and my robe.

I emerged from the bathroom with my robe and Alcide was waiting on the corner of the bed. Maybe if he was an ugly man it wouldn't have been suggestive but Alcide is as hot as they come and near any bed you can't help but let your mind wonder.

"Come on over." He stood and pulled back the covers and took my robe for me. I slid in and my body rejoiced that it could finally rest again. He tucked me in and reached down to kiss my forehead. As his head hovered over me I asked him something that I didn't know I wanted till I said it.

"Alcide, stay with me for a while. I don't mean for anything other than to have a warm body next to me." I wasn't really blushing, at least I hoped that I wasn't.

Ever since the Fae War I had felt so alone. I missed Niall and Claudine. They had protected me in a way I would never fully understand and with them gone I felt like someone had taken my umbrella just as the rain started to pour. And Eric was gone.

"Do you really want me to?" He kept scratching the back of his neck, unsure of himself and apprehensive.

"Please… Just hold me. Nothing more." I wasn't pleading but there was something desperate and lonely in my voice. I wasn't ashamed of it though. That's what friends are for, right? Spontaneous spooning?

Alcide took off his big construction boots and set them at the end of the bed. Then he climbed in over the covers to spoon me.

"No, under the covers." I whispered over my shoulder.

He rose and adjusted the covers from under him and his big hands found me and pulled me towards him. It felt like moving close to a warm fire. He enveloped me and whispered in my ear that I was safe. But he didn't say anything after that. We just laid there with his arms wrapped around me and his hands caressing my waist. I drifted off knowing that this was the best medicine on Earth.

**Chapter 4**

It was about 4 PM when Alcide got into bed with me, so I was surprised when I woke up at 6 AM that morning. I had felt Alcide get out of bed earlier but it seemed like it was only to make a few phone calls and then he returned to me. He awoke rather quickly. I doubt he is use to 14 hrs. of sleep but I was glad that he never left my side for long.

I turned on to my side to face him. I accidentally fell into his head and heard him thinking about truly loving me. I put up my barriers as soon as I heard it. This would happen as naturally and as humanly possible for both of us supes. He kissed me gently on each eyelid but it was me who went searching for his lips. He was a great kisser, better than I remembered. He was soft and wet and had a deep soft "mmmm" behind every kiss that vibrated done my spine. He hands didn't go any farther than my shoulders but mine were all over him. His chest, his shoulders, his back. Yet he was still tentative. I couldn't get close enough and my kisses were becoming more and more aggressive. I was surprising myself with this sexual energy that was surging towards the surface.

Finally I couldn't take his sweetness and I took his hand from my shoulder and brought it to my breast. As his hand began to cup my breast and tease my nipple, all I could think of was Alcide inside of me. I unbuttoned his oxford and grapped at his chest and it's forest of hair with spans of smooth skin around it. Before he or I knew it, I was steadily removing his belt when he pulled away.

"I don't think that I can do this," he said. Fudge.

"I think you can and from what I feel through your jeans, I know you can."He smirked at my quick wit and kissed me softly.

"I want this more than you know but I don't want it like this. I want to pick you up from work, to hear about your day when you get home, help you make dinner and do yard work together. I want to take you out on dinner dates and movie dates and get to know all of those things that I have never asked you about before. I know that the physical will come but I don't want to rush it. I'm not going anywhere for a while so I think we have time to explore the all of this later."

I hated that he was right. I had jumped into bed with Bill, amnesic Eric and Quinn way to early. It clouded my judgment and attached me to them before I really knew who they were. Alcide was right that getting to know each other should come before the sex.

"There is something different. You're different. We're different. " He pushed the hair back from my shoulder and kissed me there.

"Why don't I fix us some breakfast while you take a cold shower?" He smirked at me. I threw a pillow at his face.

"That sounds like a perfect idea," I said with a laugh. I got out of bed and my shirt was all sorts of out of shape. But this was my house and houseguests who don't put out were just going to have live with looking at what they had turned down. I was just a little scorned. I haven't gotten turned down in quite some time. Actually lately I have been in high demand.

"I better get out of here before I rethink my decision." Alcide scampered to the kitchen as fast as he could. That, at least, made me feel a little better.

When I got out of the shower and dressed, Alcide had sausage, eggs and toast waiting for me. He seemed to remember where everything was. He even found Gran's cast iron skillet.

As he poured me some juice and made some coffee he told me about the strip mall project and how he has plans to remodel two stores that would hopefully keep him here for two months or maybe longer.

I listened and ate and felt a sense of home that I hadn't felt sense Gran's death. When I finished I started to wash the dishes as Alcide dried. It was all so seamless , like the first day we met. It was nothing like the mess of Eric. We never even pretended to have a meal together and never was he as vunerable and honest as Alcide was, at least not the real Eric.

When the last dish was dried and put away Alcide came and grabbed me by my the waist and hoisted me onto the kitchen counter. He had put me smack dab on a wet dish rag but I didn't care.

"I think this might really happen this time." He seemed bolstered by the breakfast. I think he was remembering past moments as I was.

"Me too." I was beginning to feel optimistic as well, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

He kissed me long and hard and then pushed himself away.

"How about dinner tonight? We could maybe get some steak at Longhorn."

"I hope that is not the only meat that I see tonight." I smiled up at him.

He chuckled. "We will have to see about that one."He grabbed his sunglasses and shoes from the bedroom and said goodbye. It was the hardest goodbye I had in a while. I know I said goodbye to Eric last night but what was hard about that one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

Alcide and I became inseparable. I couldn't stand sitting at home all day so I went back to work sooner than most would like, especially Sam. But he understood that my type of physical therapy was waiting on friends and morons. Merlotte's was my home, full of my family and that's who I needed to be around right now. He tried to give me as few shifts as possible but with the loss of Arlene he needed me as much as I needed him.

"Why don't you take a rest and serve some drinks behind the bar?" Sam was hovering again but I was taking it in stride.

"I won't break and the lunch rush is going to be in here in the next 30 minutes. " I wasn't putting my foot down but Sam could tell I would if he didn't let me do my job.

"Alright. Alright. But don't try to do more than your body can handle. The new girl is learning fast so let her help you." His frustration softened me. He was a great friend.

"I will. I promise." I said with a comforting pat on his back.

He just smiled and shook his head knowing that I would bust my ass, as per usual.

As Sam walked across the floor, I noticed Alcide walking through the door with a hard hat under his arm. He was wearing a white t shirt with a navy blue flannel shirt over it. His carpenter jeans were speckled with dirt but it just added to his overwhelming masculinity that was the source of the yearning between my legs. We were officially dating now but still not having sex. Alcide was turning me down at every attempt. If I had balls I am for certain that they would be blue. But despite incredible urges we were having such a good time.

"Good Afternoon Beautiful." He came and kissed me softly on my lips. Andy Bellefleur gave me a get a room eye roll so I didn't reciprocate in the way I wanted to but just having him near was enough for me.

"I can't stay for lunch today but I was hoping to we could do something special this evening." He smiled at me in a way that I knew he was up to something.

"I think I can handle that. How about 8? I want to make sure that this new girl can handle the evening rush and local drinkers like Jane Bodehouse. Menopause is making her drink more than usual." I rolled my eyes and remembered the night that Jane had propositioned Alcide when he came in to visit me. He was the perfect gentleman but she can't even spell lady once she has been drinking. She actually grabbed his ass. I almost decked her but Alcide caught me mid stride and calmed me down.

"You are so sweet. I hope that Sam appreciates you." Alcide was beaming at me. It made him irrestible.

"He does. What should I wear for this surprise?" I said coyly.

"You would look good in anything but I was thinking about a comfy dinner at your house. I don't think that there is a dress code there," he said as he discretely caressed my ass.

I was getting a little warm thinking about it and not just because Alcide's warm body was next to me and his hand was on my ass, though that helped. My imagination has had a lot of time to think about what we might do to each other and that mental image just wouldn't go away. I shook my head, thinking that would be a reset button for my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned and he didn't know that he should be for himself and not for me.

"Just fine. I will see you at 8." I kissed him on the cheek and he let his hand linger in mine as he turned towards the door.

"Don't be late." I shouted at his back, heading towards the door.

"I think this is one date that I will be prompt in my attendance." He winked and was gone through the doors.

He laughed as the door closed behind him, his laugh grumbling in his wake.

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't get out of Merlotte's fast enough. The new girl, Abby, was catching on like wildfire. I was beginning to like her more and more. I still missed Arlene and blamed the Fellowship for that. But there was no time to think about that now. I had 45 minutes before my surprise date and needed every second to wash, scent, paint and moisturize. I was mentally going through my closet and my options of things to wear. I hadn't been to Tara's Togs in ages. I made a mental note to drop in this weekend. All of my dresses were ruined by some sort of skirmish so that left me with few choices. Then I had the best idea that I had had in quite a while.

I heard the knock on the front door while I was still dressing. It was a little strange seeming that he had been a regular fixture in my home for the past two weeks. But it was sweet that he was making this as formal as possible. I was hoping he would be anything but sweet when he saw my outfit, lacy black bra and panty set covered with the beautiful black velvet shawl that he had bought me to replace the one that Debbie had ruined. I had put my hair down and my lips were bright red. I am not exaggerating when I say that I was looking hot.

I ran towards the door. I couldn't wait to see his face and feel his reaction. I opened the door as he began to knock again.

"Patience is a virtue Alcide." But it wasn't Alcide who was at the door. It was Eric.

"Do you always answer the door in this manner?" Eric was in his Fangtasia uniform of black leather pants, tight black shirt and floor length black leather duster. It sounds cheesy but was incredibly sexy on Eric.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I tried to wrap myself as tight as I could in the shawl. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I didn't know if Eric was being celibate in the time that we had been apart but I never felt anything from the blood bond. How was he able to know that this was the moment that Alcide and I were going to consummate our… our… relationship.

"I am here to see how you are doing, lover. You seem to be doing wonderfully from what I can see." He looked me up and down like a Christmas ham, or more appropriately a warm blooded human. What the fuck was he doing here? "Would you kindly invite me in?"

Just as I was about to tell him hell no, Alcide's truck lights came down the driveway and shown on our crazy night of poker scene. I could hear and feel his growl from the front porch. This night was not going to end like I thought that it would. I was suppose to be getting some right now and instead all I was getting was a headache.

Alcide's truck bed threw my beautiful gravel everywhere but on the driveway as he sped up to the porch. I couldn't be mad at him, I wanted to throw some gravel myself. He stopped and flew out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. He looked delectable. He was wearing a crisp white oxford with rolled up sleeves and dark navy blue trousers. His hair was as strategically untamed and there was this small patch of hair that was sticking out through the unbuttoned top of his shirt. This could have been perfect. Thanks for ruining this Eric.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, blood sucker?" Alcide roared. Eric barely seemed to notice Alcide. He was treating him as a fly in his house that he was waiting to swat at his leisure.

Eric merely said, "To see my lover, of course."

Alcide was breathing heavily. But I could tell that he was restraining himself. I don't think he was utilizing counting to ten but I was grateful that he was acknowledging that I could handle this myself.

"Eric I have rescinded your invitation and I told you that I didn't want to see you. I think those are both clear directives that you should stay the hell away from me." I was fuming but amazingly collected all at the same time.

"Lover, I had this strange feeling that you might do something that you will soon regret so I wanted to remind you of our marriage and that you are mine." Eric's eyes danced from me to Alcide with a knowledge and a disregard for our feelings.

I can't believe this self righteous bastard is doing this. We are in a vampire marriage that I never agreed to even knew about or know about to it's full extent. I can't even look at Alcide. We haven't discussed Eric and my relationship with him. We have left that sleeping dog lie and now he is definitely awake and barking.

"You know that marriage was a sham. By the way, what happened to time apart and how come you can feel my feelings but I can't feel yours and..." My head was a whirlwind of questions but I didn't really want to know the answers. I just wanted him to leave.

"Why don't you invite me in and I can explain to you what you do not understand." He was smirking as Alcide was inching closer and closer. From experience, I know what can happen when you put yourself in between a were and a vampire so I wasn't going to try that. The only thing left to do was a Yalta Conference.

Alcide growled. He hadn't shifted yet but I could tell that any second he could be on all fours if he wanted to.

"Eric, I will be at Fangtasia tomorrow night and we can discuss this further. I have a guest tonight, as you can clearly see. Please excuse us as we go inside." Gran would have been proud. I hadn't ever read Emily Post but I have read some thoroughly written romance novels that outline how to politely exit a former lover from the premises.

Eric seemed to be surprised by my civility. "Why yes ma'am. I will be waiting for you tomorrow night at 9. Excuse my intrusion and please try not to think on it any longer." He was as smooth as a baby's bottom. He courtesied to me and Alcide and flew off into the night.

I shivered as the wind whished around me from Eric's departure. He had accomplished everything that he set out to. He ruined the evening and reminded me and Alcide that he was still a part of my life. I finally got up the courage to look at Alcide and he was walking towards his truck. I couldn't believe that he was going to walk out on me after all we had started.

"Fine, Alcide. Leave." I yelled at him. "I thought you were different but apparently I was wrong." I stormed into the house and slammed the door behind me. I was huffing and puffing. I wanted to blow someones' house down and that someone was Alcide. I can blow down a wolf's house, right? As I was mumbling at his cowardice, there was a knock at the door.

I didn't even bother to see who it was. "No one's home."

"I am here for a date with Sookie, is she still available?" His voice was calming and it reminded of how the night was suppose to be going. It was kind of cute but I was still mad that he even attempted to leave me because of Eric's shenanigans. I opened the door and there was Alcide with flowers and dinner. I guess that is what he was getting from his car.

"I just went to my car to get dinner and these. They seemed to have wilted a little but that probably had to do with my raising temperature at seeing Eric."

"Alcide, I am so sorry about that. I guess I was so wrapped up in us that I forgot about Eric. I guess I have a lot to explain." I was a little defeated and I let the wrap cover my shoulders as if it could shield me from anything.

"You don't have to explain. The supes in this area know about the marriage."

Was there a supe National Enquirer that I didn't know about? How did he know and what did he know.

"You know? Why didn't you say something?" I wasn't betrayed but a little hurt that he never brought it up.

"It is like you said, I got so caught up in us that I forgot about it." I liked the way that he said us. "Let's just postpone our talk until the morning and have our date tonight."

"Has Eric threatened you? Are you in danger by seeing me?" I was thinking about what had happened with Quinn and wondering if Eric had such power over Alcide. I didn't want him in danger. I didn't want him to risk his life for me just his heart.

I had forgotten that I was standing in only a bra and panties but Alcide hadn't forgotten. He seemed to be inspecting every exposed piece of skin that I had and there was a lot considering the ensemble. It was exactly what I wanted but I still wanted him to answer my question.

"Hey eyes up here for a moment." I poked at his chin trying to get him to focus.

"Sorry… don't worry. We will talk in the morning. There is no imminent danger for me other than you wearing what you are wearing." His non chalant manner of the whole Eric episode relaxed me. Eric who?

"I wore it just for you." I purred. I was the cat in this situation, in more ways than one.

He inched closer and closer to me. Each inch warming me through until his hands were circling my waist and pulling me to him. His mouth was more aggressive and powerful than it had ever been before. We had fooled around in the last two weeks but in a very PG-13 manner. He was always leaving me wanting more and more. Well, that trend seems to be over because I am going to be getting him all tonight and as my bra hit the floor I knew he was ready to give it up.

He had dropped what smelled like oven roasted chicken dinners and the flowers on the floor. I didn't care and neither did he. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me to the bedroom. His tongue fast and warm in my mouth. He laid me on the bed and pushed my hands above my head. His body against mine was enough to make me wet but as he took his time breathing deep on my neck, kissing my collarbone, taking each breast to his mouth. I thought I might explode.

"I have been dreaming about this for 2 years. But it was nothing like this. You were never this beautiful," he panted into my neck.

He finally released my hands and found my hips and abdomen pulsating in anticipation for his attention. He cupped my ass and pulled me to the edge of my bed, tearing of my panties and then taking me in his mouth. I moaned so loud and so primal that the cat meowed in response. He grrred at my reaction and it vibrated all the way up my spine until my back arched and bowed at it's pleasure. His mouth teased my clit as one finger inserted me.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." He had found my G spot in mere seconds. There was definitely not a long search for Carmen San Diego.

I have never felt something so warm and intense until he but two fingers inside me pulsating them in and out as he grabbed my clit in his mouth and sucked and hummed. I felt the orgasm like a wave over my body.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Alcide!"

My thighs clamped down on his head and my hands were tearing at the mattress, trying desperately to find an anchor so that my body didn't float away on this immense wave of pleasure. I had never orgasmed that fast.

As little aftershocks were still making me tremble and smile, I looked down to see Alcide still fully clothed and smiling from between my legs. I smiled back and grabbed a handful of hair, slowly bringing him to my other lips.

"I have never felt anything like that in my whole life." I whispered into his ear.

"I couldn't help myself. Seeing you like this pushed me over the edge." The truth in his words was hard on my leg.

"Oh Alcide. We have just gotten started. You are nowhere near the edge." I wanted his clothes off now. I moved my hands from his hair to his shirt slowly unbuttoning each one until he finally rose off the bed and ripped the shirt open and threw it to the ground. I bit my lip at the sight of it. He was so hot. His olive complexion was perfection. His forest of chest hair was the most masculine thing that I have ever seen. My hands rolled down and found the top of his pants. I hurriedly unbuckled and unzipped them. Pulling them down, along with his boxers, and seeing the most beautiful cock that I have ever seen. I haven't seen many but out of the few this was the best. It was hard and long and thick. I was being ambitious thinking that this might not hurt. But I didn't care. I wanted him inside me so bad that I was salivating at the thought. I took his cock in my mouth and gave it center stage attention. I licked from the shaft to the tip, enjoying every inch of the journey. He twitched as I began to suction and hum as I took him in and out of my mouth. It didn't take long from him to growl and moan with release. I hadn't had much experience with blow jobs but I was beginning to think I was a natural.

I practically flew through the air as he lifted me up and brought me up to his mouth, suspending me in his arms over the bed. He made me feel as light as a feather, as he parted my thighs and placed them around his waist.

"I have seen enough of this bed for now. " He said between kisses. I nodded as my hands were lost in his hair and my tongue lost in his mouth.

He took me into the kitchen and placed me on the counter. I could feel his cock hardening again as his hands began kneading my breast and rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. He stood back, admiring me as I sat atop my new kitchen counters spread eagle waiting for him to come back to me.

"Please Alcide."

That was all he needed as he thrust into me. He started off slow, searching my face with every stroke to see if I was okay.

"Please Alcide."I whimpered and grabbed his back side and thrust him into me again. We both moaned with pleasure. He never hesitated again. I began nipping at his neck breathing his name with every touch, pulse and gyration. My body began to tense and I knew that I was close. He sensed my climax. "Wait, I am almost there." But I couldn't. I bit down on his shoulder as I shuddered and tensed and released. Alcide was close behind, as my bite seemed to do him in. He held me close as he released into me.

"That was the most amazing sex that I have EVER had."He kissed my neck while his hands were lost in my hair.

"Ditto."


	4. Chapter 4

**Am I headed in the right direction? Please review and let me know.**

**Chapter 6**

If Eric was my Thanksgiving turkey, than Alcide was my Christmas ham. We spent the rest of the night fighting sleep by having hot, peel me of the wall sex. We stopped for a few minutes to scrape what was left of a romantic dinner off the floor but even that was brief. Cold chicken never tasted so good.

I wished that feeling lasted until I had to meet Eric, but as if the Gods were conspiring against us, Alcide was called on site to the strip mall and had to leave early in the morning. I thought that he wouldn't go but I insisted. Playing damsel in distress one too many times was part of the reason that I was in this mess. Maybe I wasn't a damsel but maybe I bit off more than I could chew knowing that there were others that would be there to help me. And usually that "other" was Eric.

I stayed busy most of the day, cleaning, mowing, and generally obsessing about what I had no control over, ie Eric. Alcide was a constant though. He called almost every hour and he tried texting me but I am still not use to this new phone and all that it can do. I do know how to send smiley faces and frowny faces but other than that it took me 20 minutes for one sentence. Damn technology. What happened to phones being used for calling?

But I survived the silence of the day. By the time that evening set in I had dinner on the table for Alcide and was dressed as casually as I could be. I decided on a white t shirt and jeans, with a cardigan. Eric would find a way to sexualize it but Alcide wouldn't and I wanted to shield him as much as possible.

I Alcide's truck drive around back as I was putting my hair up into a ponytail. I rushed to the kitchen to make sure everything was perfect. I hadn't had much experience cooking for boyfriends, seeing that most of my boyfriends drank blood rather than eat food, so having dinner ready was something new for me. It was kind of fun to play house with Alcide. It made me feel a little like Gram and I liked that a lot. I was scooping the braised short ribs over the noodles as he rapped on the door and tentatively opened it.

"Boy did I miss you," he said as he scooped me up off the ground. He smelled like he had just showered, but I could still smell hints of lumber on him. It was incredibly sexy. No one needs cologne when you can smell like that.

"Ready to eat?" I nodded towards the table as he set me down.

"You have been busy today." He kissed my cheek and grabbed a seat at the table. I loved that he was hungry and that I was feeding him. Who says that domesticity isn't sexy?

We ate in silence. Or more appropriately I silently watched Alcide eat every morsel on his plate. I was going to have to leave soon if I was going to be there on time. I could only imagine what Eric would do if I was late and if I couldn't imagine it, it probably wasn't going to be something pleasant like a courtesy call to say that he was waiting patiently.

Alcide seemed to know that too. As he finally lifted his head from his food, I thought that he might tear up. No matter what you read about Werewolves, I am here to tell you that they can be menacing but they do have a heart as well; a very big heart. I liked Alcide's big heart a lot. I was beginning to think that I may love it.

"I know that you think that Eric and you are equals but you are not. Please remember that when you see him." His eyes were darting throughout the kitchen, desperately trying not to meet mine. "This marriage is something very serious to Eric and I don't want you to be frivolous about it towards him. Undoing this will take more than you know."

How much did Alcide really know about this marriage? I was getting confused but I didn't press it. I knew that this was between me and Eric and the more that I involved Alcide, the more likely that he would get hurt. Whether he knew anything or not was not going to save me from confronting Eric.

"I will,"I said as I stared to gather my keys and purse, all the while, Alcide behind me following me like a shadow.

His arms enveloped me and I sank into them. Then he dropped a bomb.

"He knows that I have stepped down as pack leader. He knows everything." He said it so deadpan but I knew how scared he was that this information had gotten out. "He will try to use that against you, but don't let him. I will be safe. I will keep you safe." I wondered when Alcide had found this out. Was it today? Was it a week ago?

I could only imagine how Eric was going to handle this information. Amnesic Eric would have understood Alcide's plight but I had to stop thinking of Eric in that way. He would always look out for number one and the ammunition of Alcide was making him even more powerful than he already was.

I was going to be late. I kissed Alcide goodbye, my head whirling from the new information and the passion of Alcide, and hurried off to Eric.

**Chapter 7**

Fangtasia was just starting to light up. It wasn't late enough for the wackadoodles and V heads to be vulturing. This crowd was full of the sedate husbands and wives who wanted threesomes with vampires and adorkable 20 somethings who thought that this would be a cool story to tell back at the dorm. I understood Pam's cynical view of the world seeing the gems of the human race seated at the bar.

It didn't take me long to get to Eric's office. The new bouncer knew me on sight. A recognition that didn't startle me at all, considering what Eric expects from his employees. He escorted me to the back swiftly and nodded to Eric as he left as quickly as he came.

"Hello lover." Eric rose from behind his desk to greet me with a kiss. He has always been a consummate gentleman and the picture of good manners. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

"Hello Eric." I said after I gave him my cheek. "Business looks booming as usual." Spitting venom and yelling at Eric was not going to get me anywhere. I was going to keep my cool and my mind sharp. Trying to out manipulate Eric was going to take focus.

"Thank you, lover. You are looking lovely, as usual. Please take a seat of your choosing," his hand out stretched, gesturing to the few options available. I chose the chair across from the desk. I wasn't going to get anywhere near that couch.

"Eric, what will it take to get a divorce?" I said as a plopped down into the chair. I wasn't going to waste any time with anymore pleasantries, and the less I said the better that this would end.

"Why oh why lover would you want a divorce?" Eric grinned at me in the sexy, non chalant manner. "We are still newlyweds, we should be enjoying this bliss in each other's arms and each other's beds."

Arguing with someone who held all the cards was proving to be difficult, but I had a few cards up my own sleeve.

"How would the Nevada vamps feel knowing that this marriage was a farce? Would they congratulate you on your Machivellian mind?," being smug to Eric felt good, I just hoped that he believed in my power to deceive. I could hurt Eric's feelings, but I would never put his life in danger. Please, blood bond, don't you dare reveal me.

"Enough games lover. Let us talk plainly." Point one to Sookie, even if Eric saw through my ill crafted ruse. "This marriage serves purposes. More purposes than you are aware." He was back in his seat but his arms were rested atop the desk. "I am here to answer any questions you have about the marriage. But before you begin, know that I do love you and that is my main purpose for the marriage." His eyes were set on mine as he spoke, his hands reaching for something. I had seen him once like this before, but I didn't even want to think about that moment after the witch massacre.

Was he fighting fair or was he scheming to get what he cannot have? Damn Eric. He was confusing me on purpose. Wasn't he?

"Eric, you are not going to trick me into staying married to you. I have been an unknowing pawn for too long. You are going to tell me everything about this marriage and you are going to explain in vivid detail how to get out of it. Nothing more, nothing less." I was strong. I can do this. "Answers first and my questions will come later.

I wasn't casting Eric out of my life, not really. I just couldn't be in love with him or be married to him. There was something false and fake about what Eric and I shared. Maybe fake is not the right word, but I did know that it wasn't organic like what Alcide and I had. I had walked towards Alcide with my eyes open knowing that I was a partner, not a pawn. Eric's first purpose was to use, not love.

"Lover, you have grown up. War has truly made you strong." He wasn't smug or self righteous, he was just Eric telling the truth. It was a rare moment, maybe a first.

He readied himself by leaning far back in the chair and wisping his hair off his shoulders, to drape down his back. I would have once begged to be that hair. What a difference a blood bond makes.

"As you have already learned from that incident with the 'cat,' you are pledged to me and only me and those who dare to interfere will risk their lives."

I hoped that Eric wasn't planning on editorializing the entire time. That would prove to be long and lead to a lot of hurt feelings, mostly mine. I never thought of Quinn as a mere "cat," but I did recall being thrown from my porch due to his "interference."

"This is for all supes?" I knew the answer but it never hurts to ask.

"Yes, lover. Alcide is alive but for my grace alone. I know that you have been having some tryst with him but he does not threaten me. Soon enough he will handled." There goes that smugness again.

I jumped from my seat, scared that Alcide was in some immediate danger due to Eric. "Eric, you must swear that you will not hurt him. I mean this Eric. Swear it." I was yelling at a 1000 year old vampire like he couldn't hurt me.

"Lover, I swear that I won't hurt him, because there are others who will do it for me," he smiled mischievously.

I almost slapped him. Was it the werewolves that were after him or the vampires in league with Eric?

"Actually that only thing that has kept him safe has been you. The other 'creatures' know that you are mine and stay away from you knowing that death will follow them. He is not protecting you Sookie, you are protecting him." I was shocked. Where was the moon tonight? Was Alcide in danger now? Was it because that he had chose me over being pack leader?

I ran towards the door. I had to get back home. I had to get back to Alcide, to protect him from whatever was trying to hurt him.

"Sookie stop. Wait." I heard Eric calling for me but I wasn't going to lose anytime. I had to protect my man.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review and let me know what you think.

I was racing out of Fangtasia, pushing everyone that stood in front of me out of the way. The tourists seemed to think that it was part of the theatrics and the vampires seemed to think that it was Eric's idea of fast food. One couple even started clapping as I zoomed past them. "Honey, I told you that Zagat never lies. They gave this place 4 stars." Idiots. How does Zagat give a score when you are the meal?

I could feel Eric behind me, I don't know if it was the heat of anger or passion that I felt but he never grabbed at me or attempted to slow me down. He was just my shadow. I know that he could out run me, out power me, out fly me, if I could fly, but he knew that now was not the time for any displays like those. For once he was using his wisdom for the betterment of the situation rather than the detriment. Old dog, new tricks perhaps?

I was glad to be wearing my running shoes because Jackie Joyner Kersee speed in flip flops would have been difficult. The ground just seemed to glide under my feet. I hit the exit door of Fangtasia and flew out on to the parking lot, shifting debris and rocks from their resting places. I was fumbling to find my keys when Eric finally had the gall to speak. The deep baritone resonated so that I swear I could feel it in my bones.

"Sookie. This is very unwise. Alcide has left his pack. And what is even worse is that he has left them with a woman pack leader." Eric was not even winded from the short sprint and said this as he casually leaned against my rental car. Every strand of hair was still in place and perfectly framed his porcelain face as he spoke of antiquated ideals. I began wishing that Saab made cars out of pure silver.

"I can't believe that you did this to me. How could you be so heartless?" I could have slapped him but I knew that it wouldn't hurt him. And more than anything else I wanted to hurt Eric right now. Really hurt him. My hand was searching blindly for the keys while I was trying not to stare in to Eric's cold eyes.

"I didn't do anything to you or Alcide that you both didn't do to yourselves. "He said it all so matter of factly. The only gesture he made was to smooth his leather duster as it became disheveled in the wind. Smug bastard.

He was still so haughty and unnerved by putting someone's life in danger. His voice never vacillated nor did he flinch at his lack of ethics. I was done with him. I was beginning to wonder how I ever even loved him. "But you knew that I cared for him. You knew that we were together. You purposefully alerted the pack that Alcide would be without me tonight, didn't you?" My voice was raising and so was temper, but at least they were my own emotions and not Eric's. I need to get out of here. I needed to get to Alcide.

"Alcide is a man. And Alcide is a were. He knew what he was doing by leaving the pack. I do not owe him anything. It is his duty to handle his pack."

We were beginning to draw a crowd. I don't think any patron has ever yelled at Eric and lived to tell the tale. I think I may have even heard a couple clicks from cameras, but I was done listening to Eric's excuses. I finally located the rental key and beeped the doors open. I fumbled with the unlock button as I thought about Alcide. I hadn't figured out exactly how I was going to save him but I would figure it out on the way.

I lifted my eyes from the door handle and stared directly at Eric. "Eric, this marriage is over. Release me. And don't you ever **dare** to try to contact me again, you heartless bastard." I didn't scream at him, I was cold and calm, mirroring Eric. I slammed the car door behind me. "Fuck Eric." I yelled to myself. Sorry Gram, but fuck is the only word that is suitable for this situation.

Eric tried to talk to me through the raised window but there was no way that I was going to let him have the last word. He tapped the glass and I think I heard my name but before I could waste one more second on Eric Northman, I was speeding out of the parking lot, with upraised dust in my wake.

The Swedes make a fast car. My rental Saab, aided by my lead foot, was allowing for me to reach Bon Temps in record time. But no matter the speed of the car, it paled in comparison to the speed of my thoughts. Had Eric planned this since the night that he interrupted the dinner between me and Alcide? Had Alcide known the danger he was in when I left? Could I possibly stop a pack of werewolves from eating my boyfriend? This was one of those times that I wish I didn't have a vivid imagination. I tried a thousand times to call and text Alcide on his cell but to no avail. After awhile, his voicemail was completely full and I gave up. Maybe he didn't charge his phone or maybe he left it in the truck. He does that a lot. Maybe it was in the other room. Right?

Alcide was the best thing I never knew I needed. In a time where I felt alone and abandoned, vulnerable to everything, even things that I didn't know existed, he came and showed me that love doesn't have conditions, or a hierarchy. I had never felt love like this before. Bill had overwhelmed me. I wasn't ready for the intensity, and my lack of experience left me feeling beholden to him in a way that I didn't like. He was my teacher and I was his student. With Quinn, there was this ownership of me that made me feel like property rather than a girlfriend. And he wasn't ready for anyone to be in his life. He had enough women to take care of and love. And then there is Eric. There won't ever be another Eric. I loved him once, maybe under a veil of ignorance but there were feelings involved. If only his need to control, manipulate and provoke were used on only others and not me. To think that I was a singular sensation for 25 years and now my list of men had grown to four in such a short period of time. I had saved them all at one point or another. But only one had come to save me and love me without ulterior motives, and I was only miles away from doing the same for him.

I turned up the radio as loud as I could bear it. Thank God for top of your lung anthems like Alicia Keys' No One and Kelly Clarkson's Since You've Been Gove. They allowed for me to scream continuously for the whole trip, instead of cry. As I closed in on Hummingbird Road, I thought about stopping by Bill's house for much needed physical help, but I decided against it. If things really got bad, he would hear and I knew that he would come and aid me despite Eric's orders, if needed. I cut the lights of the Saab, thinking that it would give me an element of surprise on the pack. Not much of a surprise but enough to give me a few moments before… I don't even know what. I started to sense the mumbled red blur of were minds around. I was trying to count them but realized that there was no point after I had reached ten.

I couldn't believe the absence of apprehension I felt as I silently parked the car at the halfway mark to my home. Maybe it was because I was remembering pack members like Col. Flood, Maria Starr and Christine Larrabee. Remembering them made me realize that not all weres would be ready to harm me or Alcide. I had to remember that if I was going to get me and Alcide out of this alive. And I was still a friend to the pack. Maybe I could really pull this off. Goodbye Negative Nancy, hello Positive Patty.

I turned the over head light to off and slowly opened my door. The night was dark and the crescent moon acted as a kind of night light, not leaving you in total darkness. I used the door as a shield as I peaked around it, looking for any movement or hints to what might be occurring in my house. I could sense the majority of the weres around the front porch. I couldn't really sense any threats of danger, but I was crouched behind the door of a car and a safe distance from the population of weres. My assessment was probably inaccurate. I wish that Alcide knew that I was close and could think at me and clue me in to what was going on, but no such luck.

I couldn't sit behind the car much longer. The weres probably smelled me close by, so I would need to move fast. I felt for my keys, the only things in my purse that could double for weapons, unless I could threaten to blush someone to death. I slid the keys into my front pocket and crept from behind the door and jogged to a big tree that outlined the driveway. I was beginning to hear voices but I wasn't yet able to make out what they were saying. I could see that there was something like a semicircle of weres and humans, probably the human figures were those who were not pure. They all were deep in concentration, so maybe I wasn't yet detected yet. I was surprised to see that the bitten weres were present. It always seemed to me that they were disregarded and silently rejected by the pure weres. This must be serious enough that every vote must be accounted for.

I did some GI Jane moves to get about 30 yards from the "meeting." By GI Jane, I mean that I crouched low and waddled part of the way and that other part I merely crawled. It makes me feel powerful to say GI Jane instead of Private Benjamin and it is times like these that I need to feel powerful. I peaked from my hiding spot behind a bush and almost squealed when I saw Alcide, unchanged, and seated on the steps of the porch. He didn't look frightened but I knew that he was. He was in the same construction clothes that I had left him in. I longed to touch him and let him know that I was there to save him. His hair looked damp from perspiration but other than that, there seemed to be no harm to him. I said a silent prayer for small miracles.

There were a few familiar faces around him; the only one that alarmed me was that of Patrick Furnan. Alcide and Patrick had seemed to declare a truce, but I don't think that you can ever truly trust and respect someone who killed your father. I never would. I was now close enough that I could hear some of the conversation. "But you are not Tray Dawson. You are Alcide Herveaux. Do our rituals and ceremonies mean nothing to you? Is this human more important that your pack?" Patrick, in his pit stained dress shirt and tie, was snarling the words at Alcide, who remained unflinching.

I could hear a few roars and growls which seemed to favor Patrick's thinking but there was also a noticeable silence from a handful of the weres. I was glad to know that there were a few allies in the crowd. I was looking for any familiar faces, but I can't decipher the facial characteristics that are now snouts and whiskers. But I guess knowing that there was support was the most important thing. I finished canvassing the crowd and seemed to vaguely understand the gist of what was happening. I pushed the loose pieces of hair from my eyes and secured them all pack into a tight ponytail. I garnered all the strength that I had I walked out from my hiding place and straight to my porch and Alcide.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long, long, long wait. I have been in the last stretch before I get my Master's Degree and needed every free minute to study. And Dead in the Family came out too. I hope that you like this chapter. Please, please, please review.

Chapter 9

As I walked out of the dark shadows and into the glaring light of the porch, everything seemed to stop. I didn't even see the scene of wolves in front me. All I could see was the wind chime that Gram had hung on the porch 4 years ago was now missing a chime. And the new addition that had been built on after the fire was an obvious eye sore that all my house guests had failed to mention to me. The garden was a hot mess of dandelion yellow and untrimmed bushes. I had hesitated on gardening after killing a fairy with a trawl. There is nothing like murder to kill your green thumb. The house was becoming a regular crime scene. Gram, Debbie Pelt and the fairy. And who knows who was going to be killed tonight. Probably me, seeing as I am the only one without fur or canine incisors. And the only one making a chore list rather than formulating a plan.

Real time caught up to me when I felt the heat of the crowd in front of me. All of those wolf eyes, piercing and seemingly dangerous, were staring at me and I don't think that they were in awe of my physical prowess. I think they were in awe of my great and utter stupidity. The whole Shreveport Pack was present and even if I had had Eric by my side, even he would have had been hard pressed to take down this many wolves. Even a tag team of Eric and Pam would be a close call, a very close call.

As soon as the dumbstruck was over, the pack began to growl and who I thought was Patrick Furnan, smiled at me, like he knew me. But by that smile I knew that it wasn't Patrick Furnan. He seemed to be a look alike or a family member of Patrick Furnan, of that I was sure. He had an unkemptness that Patrick Furnan would never have allowed. Patrick was a business man, a father and once a pack leader. This wolf was unshaven and his hair was messy but not from the wind or exertion but from lots of hair product and a narcissistic ego. Think an Axe ad. My focus on his outer appearance landed me into his thoughts, which came in loud and clear. "Eric sent her early."

But before I could think, hear or process another thought, a whoosh of wind hit my face and Alcide stood before me. He had leapt from the stairs almost as he had sensed or heard what Patrick Furnan 2.0 had thought. The sheer force of the speed and ferocity of the jump caused me to be thrown off balance. Alcide's hand grabbed my waist and steadied me. Alcide still hadn't changed but his anger was getting hard to contain, I could tell by the hairs on the back of his neck growing bushy and from the bones in his fingers straining to stay in human formation. His nails becoming claws. I don't know why he was fighting the change.

"This has nothing to do with Sookie. I am on trial. I have betrayed the pack." He didn't sound defeated but sure of himself. Alcide had grown into a man and he was willing to stand accountable for his actions. But this was not just about him leaving the pack. This was about me and even Eric.

I wasn't going to let Alcide fight this alone. I was a part of this, in one way or the other. The growls from the pack became louder and what I can only describe as a "howl off" began from the back of the pack and spread to the front. It reminded me of a scene from Teen Wolf but none of these wolves were as cute and cuddly as Michael J. Fox.

I jumped from the passenger seat and stepped in front of Alcide and addressed the pack. "I am a friend of this pack. I saved many lives during the Wolf Wars and helped during the pack leader competition." Those who had quietly sided with Alcide earlier were becoming a little more vocal and responsive. You know how dogs can wag their tales in agreement and gesture to others in some secret language. I am not saying that every wolf turned into Lassie but I was beginning to see progress.

"Just because Alcide isn't pack leader any longer does not mean that he is no longer a part of the pack. He does not feel as if he is fit to lead. He stepped down because he loves you all enough to know that there is someone more ready and better prepared to fill the position." It is hard to be a good girlfriend and belittle your boyfriend in front of his friends and family. But I knew that Alcide was capable just not willing. His heart was too big to burden the responsibility.

But somehow my voice fell on deaf ears, or just stupid ones.

"You let this woman, this oney, speak for you among the pack?" Patrick Furnan 2.0 was proving to be as much of a bastard as I expected. Stepping down from the porch and onto the yard he went a little Shamwow, selling my guilt. " Sookie Stackhouse is a known lover and conspirator of vampires. She is but a barmaid without them, but with them she is an enemy. She is probably here on Vampire business right now. Didn't you just leave Fangtasia, Ms. Stackhouse?" Patrick Furnan 2.0 was looking at me accusingly and pompously displaying that my comings and goings are common knowledge to him.

"Why yes I was at Fangtasia, whoever you are. But to let you know before it reaches the Supe Enquirer, it was to end my connection with vampire politics for Alcide." Put that in your pipe and smoke it.

"Very admirable." 2.0 mockingly said as he rolled his eyes.

"Who are you? Why do you even care about me and Alcide?"

"Well, Ms. Stackhouse, I am Kiefer Furnan. You may have met my uncle. And to answer your second question, I should have been pack leader over Mr. Herveaux, just as my Uncle was over the belated Jackson Herveaux."

I had never seen Alcide so mad. There was growl that escaped him that seemed to start at the core of him. His grip on my waist was so hot I thought that he might singe my shirt. His restraint was fading and I could tell that it was taking everything inside him to not lash out.

Some in the pack reacted as well. There were snarls and howls and even a few lunged towards the porch only to be held back by other wolves. This was a pack divided and it seemed to put a smile on Kiefer's face.

"How dare you speak of my father in that way." Alcide had composed himself enough to get that sentence out but I was beginning to be afraid of what might conspire if he was provoked again. His shirt was getting drenched in the back and his fingernails either needed a manicure or wore only claws at this point. I grabbed his hand/paw to remind him to calm down. He eased a bit but not enough to assure me that a fight wasn't eminent.

I couldn't yet figure out what Kiefer wanted. If he just wanted Alcide gone, he could have had it by letting him leave the pack and be with me. That would leave Furnan to challenge Amanda to be pack leader. I am not saying that he would win but he seems to think that women are weak even if they are weres. If didn't want him to step down and out of the pack, what the hell did he want?

"Wait. Let's not let him get the better of you, Alcide." I was whispering as softly as I possibly coud. "He is not even pack leader. Now explain to me what this punishment entails? What is really going on here." Through the commotion of the speech and it's backlash I had a few moments to really speak with Alcide. At least that is what I had hoped.

"Ms. Stackhouse I can answer that question for you." Kiefer seemed to have dog ears even when he wasn't a dog. "Since no pack leader has ever resigned his post it is the pack alone who can decide Mr. Herveaux's fate. We have decided death or fight to the death."

All I could say was, "Is there an option C?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am incredibly sorry about the lengthy time that I left between updates. I am back on track and hope to be able to update weekly. All the errors are all my own, so I apologize if there are some that I have missed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Alcide and Sookie are in big trouble but let's hope they can find their way out of it.**

"I am sorry Miss Stackhouse, but there is not an option C."

Furnan 2.0 was positioned in a pose that I can only describe as self indulgent. He looked just like Spencer Pratt trying to pretend that someone wasn't taking his picture or following him around with a camera. As he finally remembered that he wasn't cast in a reality show but was actually living reality he turned to the matter at hand.

"See Miss Stackhouse, the pack leader would make the decisions for the pack. That is why we call him an AL-PHA. That means leader."Is there dumbass written on my forehead because he was talking so slow and cadenced it felt like he was counting syllables for a haiku.

"The pack is not a democracy. We submit to our leader's orders and **obey**." He smirked at Alcide and sashayed to speak directly to the pack. "But without an alpha to lead us we have no one to obey and no one to follow."

The wolves seemed to be unnerved by his rendition of the actions that led us to this place. There was some movement and unsettlement among the wolves. I took this moment to stop Kiefer's soliloquy.

"Well, I have a simple solution to this problem, Kiefer. Alcide has chosen a pack leader, the very capable Amanda. She is your new AL-PHA and you can obey her." I tried not to sound smug but practical.

"That is very thoughtful of you to express your opinion to the pack, Miss Stackhouse, but we have already decided on a course of action on this matter."

"And just who came up with the suggestions of death or a fight to death?" I knew this was a rhetorical question but people who like to hear their own voices answer even the rhetorical to get one more note of their melodious voice out.

"Well, in all honesty, Miss Stackhouse, it was I who thought of the course of action for Mr. Hevereaux."

Surprise. Surprise.

I looked to Alcide to try and gauge where he was in all of this. Did he just concede to this nonsense? Did he try to talk some sense into the rest of the pack before allowing them to sentence him to death or at best a savage beating? But looking at Alcide who was now looking back at me, I knew that he did all he could do; probably not in the manner that I would but in the manner of him and his pack.

"I have been silent for too long." A female voice came floating to the porch steps. I was unsure who it was until Amanda came walking, in human form, towards the porch light. I shouldn't have been shocked that she was naked because she had just shifted, but I politely tried to advert my eyes and stare at the top of her head rather than at her very naked form.

"I have been pack leader for more than 2 months without incident or complaint. I am strong. I can lead and I have led." Amanda's words were few but they were powerful nonetheless. I almost felt a glimmer of hope as she stood there strong and unafraid.

"Well, how honorable of you to step forward. Does this mean that you would like to take the place of adversary to Mr. Hevereaux?"

That sneaky bastard would take advantage of Amanda's loyalty to Alcide. As my anger was about to spill out of me, Alcide spoke up from his silence that he had withdrawn into at the back of the porch.

"Amanda, stand down. Your loyalty is admirable but your life is no more important than mine. I will fight whoever the pack decides." Alcide was not whimpering to this decision but taking hold of his own destiny. His back was straight and his head was high.

"Thank you, Mr. Hevereaux. However, the pack decided the punishment but not the opponent. Choosing the opponent would be the duty of the new alpha, and that would be me."

I could feel myself turning red. The rage inside of me was building to a boil. I have never wanted to hurt someone as I wanted to hurt the man in front of me. Alcide was once again holding me back from doing anything stupid.

"You are so excitable Miss Stackhouse. But I won't bother you much longer. Mr. Hevereaux's opponent will be Jace Dawson, the recently deceased Tray Dawson's son."

There was a powerful eruption of wolves as Kiefer spoke of Tray's son. Tray Dawson may not have been part of the pack but he was a were that was greatly respected and it showed as a majority of wolves made their disgust known. But something weird and like nothing that I have never seen before happen. Kiefer merely turned toward the pack and very faintly snarled. All of the wolves in attendance backed down. All except for Alcide and Amanda. The power of the Alpha was real and I was seeing it with my very own eyes.

Kiefer took no more time with his puffery or wielding his power recklessly. He merely nodded to Alcide and Amanda and told the pack that business was done here and that, "punishment of  
Mr. Alcide Herveaux will commence on the next full moon."

Quickly and quietly all of the Long Tooth Pack dispersed from my lawn and into the night. When the final paw was gone Alcide, Amanda and I stood alone in front of my childhood home.

It took a moment but we finally all snapped out of our trances. I was the first to speak.

"Hey Amanda, there is a chill in this night air. Why don't you come on inside and I can borrow you some clothes and we can all sit and discuss what the fudge just happened."

Amanda nodded consent and began to follow me into the house. She still wasn't bothered by her nudity and as a hot blooded were I doubt she was bothered by the cold but she acquiesced all the same. I think she did it more for my prudishness rather than her own.

As we reached the door, Alcide grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Amanda go on in. I just need a second with Sookie."

As soon as the screen door shut behind her Alcide lips were on mine. He slowly caressed my hair as he took me fully in his arms. It was sweetly passionate but it didn't help me forget that Alcide was in real danger.

"Sookie, it was very dangerous of you to come here. I don't want you involved in any of this. "

"If you are in danger than I am involved in this."

"Why are you so stubborn? You could have been killed here." Alcide wasn't screaming but he was escalating towards it. "I love you, Sookie, and I will not see you harmed."

"No one is going to be harmed. That's not going to happen to me and it's not going to happen to you. So let's go inside and talk to Amanda so we can make sure that nothing happens." He gave me a half smile and followed me into the house.

As we walked into the house I could see Amanda making herself at home in the kitchen. Seeing a naked woman in my kitchen making a sandwich was the nadir of the night. I headed straight to my bedroom to grab Amanda some clothes while Alcide went into the kitchen.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t shirt and headed pack towards the kitchen. By the time I arrived Amanda had made some sandwiches and poured everyone some sweet tea. I don't know what it is about weres and my kitchen but they all seem to feel at home when they are there. I guess not all weres, I don't think Debbie felt too comfortable here.

"Here are some clothes, Amanda. I hope you don't mind the Looney Tunes graphics."

"Not at all. I have a couple at home myself."

I couldn't imagine tough talking Amanda with a Tweety Bird shirt on, but it warmed my heart that she did.

"The bathroom is down the hall and to the left. "

"Thanks Sookie. " She walked without shame through the kitchen and to the bathroom with the clothes folded neatly in her hands. I wish I felt about my body how she felt about hers. I'm no Kirstie Alley but I'm no Kate Bosworth either.

Alcide pulled out a chair for me. Neither of us touched our food.

"So what are we going to do?"

**I am almost half way through the next chapter so there shouldn't be much wait. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. **


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't imagine what was going to happen next. I felt as if we just barely escaped with the skin on our backs moments ago and now we are already discussing how we might die again in the very foreseeable future. Gosh, I miss Claudine.

As I began to get lost in my thoughts about Claudine and her unborn baby, which led to me to think about Niall, which made me think about the war, which made me think about Neave and Lochlan…..

"Mweomdoman?" I heard someone talking. It sounded like someone was talking to me in a foreign language. Actually it sounded like Charlie Brown's mom was talking to me.

"Sookie… Hey… "The voice was Alcide's but I was still somehow paralyzed. I was feeling the knives going in and out.

"SOOKIE!" Alcide's hands were shaking my shoulders and shook me back into the present. When my eyes finally could focus I saw Alcide on his knees in front of my chair.

"Sookie. It's alright. You are safe. You are with me," Alcide whispered softly to me. I believed what he was saying but the look on his face made it seem like he needed convincing. "You can't be a part of this. It is too soon. You are too fragile. I can't allow you to get…." Alcide pushed away from me and was back on his feet pacing the kitchen and shaking his head.

I looked around and was beginning to see the things in surrounding me. It was like someone had turned the fogger off and I was seeing that I was not Doc Brown, traveling back to the past, but that I was Sookie Stackhouse living in the present day. When I focused on Alcide's face I realized just how crazy I must look at this moment. Time for a little PR and misrepresentation.

"Hey. I am not fragile. I am not weak. I just got lost in my thoughts. It happens to everyone." I shrugged my shoulders and tried to assure Alcide with false bravado. I was no Meryl Streep but I could contend with Sally Field any day.

"You are not fine. You don't see yourself. You think you are hiding things but you really aren't!" See. No one believed that Nun could fly. However they did believe she was a nun.

"Alcide, I don't think things will ever be the same for me. I have seen things, done things and felt things that I can never rid myself of, but I am stronger for it, not weaker."

Maybe I have been a little jumpy since the Fae War but that is to be expected. I don't think that anything out of the ordinary has happened. And look how I handled tonight. I was a trained veteran. Maybe he didn't see my GI Jane moves across the lawn.

He smiled at me and came back on his knees so that our faces were almost close enough to kiss. His emerald eyes almost made me forget that I was supposed to be acting. I should know better than to lie to a man that could look at me that way, but there was too much at stake for me to just be worrying about myself.

"Sookie, you are one of the strongest women in the world but you can't fool me. You have had nightmares. I know because you toss and turn some nights and cry in your sleep. You are jumpy too. I haven't said anything but I have been talking to some guys who came back from Iraq and Afghanistan. A lot of the weres are in the armed forces. I have seen people act like this before. I think you could have PTSD."

PTSD. Really? (That really is a sarcastic one if you can't read between the lines.)

"Thank you for worrying about me but please don't. I am fine. I can handle this."

"Alright," he said in semi defeat. "But the minute you 'get lost in your thoughts' again or show any other signs, it is over for you. You will take a back seat without a fight."

I never really liked air quotes during conversation but I loved Alcide.

"Absolutely," I said in my best Sally Field's voice. I will thank the Academy later but now I needed to make sure that Alcide's and Jace's lives will be out of danger.

"Good," Alcide said with finality.

"So what happened between you and Eric?" Alcide took no time in changing his boyfriend hat to his leader hat.

"He said that he will not hurt you, because he has others that will do it for him." I wish there was some way that I could have said this more tactfully but once again when your husband wants to kill your boyfriend, tact goes out the window.

"That sounds like that fuckin' fanger. I just knew that he wouldn't let you go so easily. He is such a manipulative, conniving,…"

This was not the sweet and lovable Alcide I adored, but I couldn't blame him because I had some choice words for Mr. Northman myself. But this was not the time or place for such matters.

"That's enough Alcide. We need to find a way out of this." He seemed to settle but not very easily.

"Alright. Alright. I'll stop." He threw his hands up in the air in exhaustion and refocused. "So are Northman and Furnan working together?"

"Eric never said, but from what I heard from Kiefer's thoughts, they definitely have some sort of joint venture together."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not fully but you can guess at it. He wants me to be married to him and you to go away forever." I don't think that Eric ever mastered the ability to be subtle. I use to like that about him but now I would have to rethink that.

Before we could go any further Amanda came back into the kitchen, fully clothed. I was happier to converse with her now that her parts were private once again.

"So what did I miss?" Amanda deferred to Alcide, her alpha even if not everyone else's.

"Well Furnan and Northman are definitely in cahoots. But that is not a huge surprise. What I want to know is the last time that you have seen Jace?" It seemed like a simple question but was somehow a command when it came out of Alcide's mouth.

I was ashamed to think of Tray's son. Tray had given his life to protect mine and I felt as if I should do the same for his son. We would have to protect him at all costs.

"Jace hangs out with a lot of the young weres and even some of the bitten ones. They are all trying to persuade him to join the pack. He is a fierce hunter and an extremely tough wolf. He was recently training with Tray every day. I bet with the loss of his Dad, he will probably be more inclined to join the pack more than ever."

Amanda was a thorough leader. She had bullet pointed all of the pertinent information and left out all of the irrelevant. I was extremely glad that she was on our side.

"Firstly, we need to get Jace away from the pack. Kiefer has no power over him if he isn't a pack member. But it is my guess that he feels confident that he will be. We need to work fast so that we can stage off any plans that Kiefer has on him. Amanda, I want you and whoever else you trust to watch that boy constantly. I don't know how he feels about me or Sookie but keep him aware of the truth about Kiefer." Alcide was leaning against the counters with his arms crossed over his chest. He almost radiated this red aura of leadership and confidence. Amanda and I just sat back and nodded diligently, until I realized that Kiefer would never go away.

"But even if you don't fight Jace, Kiefer is still in the picture." This plan of action seemed right but not fighting Jace was not the final solution. The final solution involved Furnan 2.0 going "Hasta La Vista, Baby" just like his predecessor, Patrick Furnan.

"I have got an idea but I am sure someone in this room is not going to like it. So hear me out first." I stared at Alcide and tried to sternly tell him to keep his emotions in check for the sake of all of our lives. I guess I am a bit of an alpha myself.

He nodded and I commenced with what I thought was the perfect plan.

We all agreed that what we were endeavoring on was risky and a little foolish, but we knew that it was also the only way that we could guarantee that Kiefer would stay away, Amanda could regain leadership of the pack, Eric would release me from the marriage and Alcide and I could be together. Cross your fingers that this works.

Amanda left for home, promising that she would be safe on her own. I told her that she was more than welcome to Amelia's old room but she insisted. Alcide called in a few favors to ensure that that would hold true. She promised to check up on Jace as soon as possible and report back with anything that we might need to know.

As the screen door slammed behind Amanda, I sighed loudly in relief that this night was coming to an end. Alcide was alive, for now, and still here with me. It wasn't the perfect ending to the evening but about as perfect as perfect could get for us right now.

When I came back into the kitchen and saw Alcide leaning his head on his hands I knew that we both needed some feel good medicine.

"Hey there. Don't fall asleep just yet. Why don't we take a long hot bath to relax?" I wish there was a wink in my eye but after everything all I wanted was to be next to Alcide, and after all the stress of tonight a bath and a spooning was all I needed. We could leave the forking to another day when we both weren't so tired. Those TV stars make sex seem so quick and easy but that is not the way that Alcide and I do it.

"You read my mind." Alcide rose from the table and gave a kiss. I could have fallen asleep right there in the kitchen with his arms around me.

"No I didn't. I will meet you in there in a second. I just want to lock up and do a wipe down of the kitchen." I gestured towards the dish rag.

"Sookie, you don't need to be worried about the pack attacking. Even though Kiefer is a twit, the pack will abide by the rules that we put forth tonight." He was still worried. I wish upon a star that he never has to worry about saving my life again because it will always be safe with him.

"I am not worried about the pack, I am worried about raccoons. Didn't you hear on the news that those things can open doors now?" With that he smiled at me and gave me a wack on the butt as he went to go start the bath.

"Lots of bubbles?" Alcide yelled from the bathroom.

"Of course," I yelled back.

Once I heard the water running I grabbed for my address book and started looking up Extreme(ly Elegant) Events. If this plan was going to work we would need the referee to be on our side. That would mean talking to Quinn.

I had thought about calling his cell but thought better of it. By calling his cell I knew that I would send the wrong message of girl in distress, needing saving. That is definitely not the message I would like to transmit. I would call like any other business patron needing assistance during a supernatural event. It was getting to be late so I was preparing myself for my "answer machine voice" when someone actually picked up the phone. Christ on crutches!

"Extreme(ly Elegant) Events. This is John." He sounded wary and I should have just hung up but then there is probably caller id. Why can't phones just make and answer calls?

"Hi Quinn. This is Sookie." That sounded normal and not shakily suspicious.

"Sookie?" He paused for a second and I could hear him intake a deep breath. "I knew that you would call."

Oh Grilled Cheesus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: If you can't tell from the last chapter, I really like Glee and have made reference to one of the more hilarious episodes. Don't worry, I won't go Glee reference crazy after this chapter. I hope you enjoy and once again please review because I literally check my computer every five seconds to see if anyone is reading what I am writing. What can I say? I am "that girl," and proudly so. Now back to the story. **

**Quick recap: Sookie has just called E(E)E to get Quinn to referee the fight between Alcide and Jace. Quinn answers the phone. AWKWARD.**

Dear Grilled Cheesus,

You can't be serious. I have lived a great life. I rarely cuss or use the Lord's name in vain. I try not to kill people if they are not trying to kill me. AND I am in my late 20s and have only slept with 4 men, 2 who were technically dead so therefore should not count against me. I am only human, or part human, so please help me to get through this phone call without saying something stupid and/or hurting Quinn's feelings.

Mozzarella,

Sookie Stackhouse

"Sookie?" Quinn quickly threw me out of my head and back to the here and now.

"Hey Quinn! I called to ask if you might be available to referee a fight for the Shreveport Pack this coming full moon."

I was going for very non chalant and everyday conversation but I think it came out as Pippi Longstockings on crack.

"You called to _HIRE_ me as a referee?" Quinn didn't try to hide the hurt in his voice. Why does this feel like a reverse drunk dial?

"Well, um, yeah. I know this is terribly awkward and may seem a tad insensitive but we really need someone that is trustworthy." That was a compliment. He should feel good about himself now and not hurt by me. This is a self esteem booster conversation. Right?

"We? Why are you still with that fuckin' fanger, Eric?" Eric might think of getting new vanity plates for his car, because he definitely has a well known handle on the streets on Bon Temps.

"Quinn, I called regarding the services of your company not for a lecture on my love life. And just so you know, I am not with Eric anymore, but that is not any of your concern." I don't know what came over me but I was so tired that I don't think I had it in me to take anymore gruff from anyone. And maybe there was a little residual for his some past events. I am only part human.

"I don't begin to assume that I understand anything about your relationship, Sookie. I just know that I care about you and want you to be happy and SAFE."

This call was turning into exactly what I didn't want it to be. If I didn't get it back on track, next he will be saying that he wants to get together and talk.

"Sorry for lashing out Quinn. I am just tired. Do you think you will be available for this full moon? It is important."

"I am sorry too, Sookie, for so many things besides this phone call. Why don't we meet tomorrow so you can tell me what this is all about and maybe I could tell you a few things too."

Oh karma, how you kick my ass.

Before I could even get anything out of my mouth… "Sookie! Just lock the door and leave the kitchen for in the morning." Alcide yelled down the hall.

Fudge!

"Who is that?" Quinn squelled.

"Quinn, I think tomorrow won't work for me. How about later on this week?" I wasn't about to acknowledge that comment, so I pretended it was a fart and was being polite in excusing that I actually just heard it. Quinn caught on quickly to that too.

"Goodnight Sookie. It was nice to hear your voice even if under these circumstances." He seemed to say this even more exhausted than he was at the beginning of the conversation.

"Goodnight Quinn."

Just as I hung up the phone, exhausted, Alcide came sloshing down the hall with a towel around his waist.

"Are you caulking in here or what?" Alcide said with a grin.

If you ever need a reset button for bad thoughts, all you need is Alcide Herveaux wearing only a towel. As much as I hated hurting Quinn, I was all too glad to have Alcide here to help me forget about it. CTRL ALT DELETE.

"I am just about finished and on my way down the hall." We were both grinning at each other. "You seem to have a bit of a head start." I poked at the towel around his waist.

"Well, I can help you with that." He started slowly pulling my cardigan from my arms that were now over my head. He massaged the t shirt up my torso. Most people could have gotten a shirt off faster but who would want to with hands like these kneading and massaging every inch that should be. Before long we were both fumbling with my jeans as we made our way down the hallway to the bathroom. I almost tripped as I maneuvered my legs free but luckily Alcide grasped me up and man handled me into the bathroom.

There is nothing better than a warm bath. Wait a minute. I mean there is nothing better than a warm, sudsy bath with a man in it. Alcide and I squeezed into the old claw foot bath tub and just held each other and luxuriated in those long, slow, deep, soft wet kisses that should last three days. It was just what we both needed.

Alcide slept like a baby. And you know how I know that? Because he was so deeply entrenched in sleep that he snored all night. Either it was his first night snoring or my first night being awake for it. I had so much on my mind that sleep never came to me. For a while I just stared at Alcide and thought about how important he is to me. That took up a few hours but by 3 AM I was really UP so I decided to start making some homemade rolls and maybe get on Alcide's laptop and look up anything that there is to know about Furnan 2.0.

I grabbed Alcide's shirt as my attire and headed towards the kitchen. It took me no time at all to have the roll dough finished and sitting on the stove, covered and waiting to rise. I should have taken my time measuring things and slowly making my way around the kitchen but I know the recipe by heart and making them is second nature to me. But it was nice to immerse myself in normalcy for a moment, even if it was a short one.

As I was washing the flour and dough from my fingers, I looked out over the yard remembering all that had transpired just hours ago. But oddly enough I didn't replay and analyze every second, I just remembered that my rental car was still parked down the road. The sun wasn't up yet but my day had already begun so I grabbed some shorts, a flashlight from Alcide's toolbox and the keys from the table and headed out. It was a beautiful hour or so before dawn, dewy and smelling like morning. From the looks of the road and the surrounding woods, not too much damage was done by the presence of the pack. There were a few mounds that I wasn't going to go near but other than that gravel and yard were intact.

The car was unscathed and I hopped in immediately and turned on the heat. Alcide's shirt smelled yummy but it didn't do much to protect me against the elements. As I was waiting for the car to reach a respectable temp, my cell phone went off. I know I was praying for caller id to never be invented just mere hours ago but I was thankful for it when I saw who was calling me.

Fangtasia.

I feel like I am doing role call for all the men that I have slept with tonight. Bueller, Bueller…Thank God Bill is now living with Judith in Dallas.

After I hit ignore, the screen cleared and showed that there were 5 new text messages and 2 new voicemails. All from Eric.

I scrolled through the texts.

"_Sookie. You don't know what you are doing."_

"_Words can't undo this marriage. We have to talk."_

"_Alcide is not the one for you. All I want is to protect you and love you."_

"_We will meet again soon. Your place or mine?"_

"_You never see the danger you have put yourself into. Lover, come back. Be safe here with me."_

I don't really know what Eric is doing. He is out to kill the man I love so that I will love him? Where is the logic in that?

And we have already been through the marriage stuff. I don't want to be married. Why can't he get that?

I threw the cell phone back into my purse and took the car out of park. All I wanted and needed lied in my bed waiting for me. Eric has gone on a thousand years without me and I suspect he will survive another thousand all the same.

By the time I got back to the house the back door was open and Alcide sat in his boxers on the steps.

"I thought you might be out getting your car."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I can see that." He grabbed me and wrapped me up in his arms. If you can still love someone when they are streaming morning breath in your face, you are in love. I most definitely love Alcide.

"Eric stopped by."

I jolted back in amazement. "What?"

"When I woke up, it was not only because you were out of bed but because Eric was at the window."

Eric does not take direction very well. I can remember verbatim asking him to leave me the hell alone.

"Are you serious?" I don't know why I was surprised.

"He said that he wanted to make sure that you were alright. He also made sure to let me know that I could never protect you like he can."

"Alright? ALRIGHT?," I couldn't believe the balls on Eric.

I was just about to throw the flashlight into the screen door when I caught a glimpse of Alcide's worried and defeated face. From the looks of it, Alcide seemed to believe that maybe Eric was a better protector for me.

"Don't tell me that you really believe him?" I ran back into his arms. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your love, the strength of your character, the size of your beating heart is all the protection I will ever need."

As much as I knew the capabilities of Eric's protection, I believed in Alcide and knew that we would get out of this. It would be tricky, and we probably would all be battered and bruised but we would be alive and together.

"He says he won't give up." Thanks Captain Obvious.

"I know but I won't either. I love you and want to be with you."

He sat there looking at me for a few seconds and then kissed me behind my ear, one of my favorite spots and stood up. He seemed to be renewed by my declarations and I was glad that we could move forward.

"Well let's get this day started. What have you got in store for breakfast?"

"Homemade rolls, eggs and sausage. I want to fill my hulk of a man with lots of protein." I smiled up at him.

"You head for the kitchen and I will start calling some of the weres to start practicing with." I was hoping that he would start conditioning immediately but I would be more relieved after we were sure which weres were behind us.

"Okay," I said climbing towards the kitchen, "and don't forget to call the shaman too."

**Please review and tell me what you think. There is a lot of action coming up but I hope to balance it out with more sweet stuff. Or at least that is what I am attempting to do. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait. Talk about extreme writer's block. But I am back now. Please don't forget to review.**

**Quick recap… Sookie called Quinn to ask if he would referee. He agreed reluctantly after hearing Alcide's voice in the background. Eric dropped by on Alcide while Sookie was retrieving her rental car. He has left some seeds of doubt and the beginnings of his written seduction of Sookie. And finally Sookie, Alcide and Amanda finally have a plan of attack, which they are beginning to set into motion.**

"I need a Home Depot card." I was looking out the kitchen window and talking to what use to be my backyard. But it was no longer anything like my backyard since Alcide and some pack members had taken to "sparring" there. I don't know if "sparring" was the right word but it wasn't doggy playtime either. What I did know for sure is that all that paw work was leaving little grass and lots of divots. Well, at least there will be less grass to mow this summer.

"Good morning Sookie. Have they started yet?" Amanda came swaggering into the kitchen in tinier shorts than my Merlotte's work uniform and a sports bra. Amanda had taken to staying with us for extra protection since the standoff between Kiefer. It was nice to have a female around again. She wasn't Amelia but who was.

"They got to it around 7:30, so I don't think that you missed much."

"Thanks girl."

I handed her a water bottle from the fridge and watched her run out to the backyard gang. As she descended down the stairs she took off her sports bra and shorts and shifted. I haven't figured out yet if all were women are as confident as Amanda. She is so proud of her body not just because it looked good in just about anything but also because she could use it to do just about anything. In the last couple of days I have seen her submit more men than not. She is what I would call fierce.

When Alcide had first started to work out with the weres that were still loyal to him, I saw him being bested by those that were nowhere as strong and powerful as he was. Others saw it too and there was talk that he had gotten soft. I guess I was to blame for his softness. Most of our dates were food centric and our only form of exercise was horizontal. Not to say that it isn't aerobic in nature, but I don't think that any of those skills were transferrable to fighting. Well, there is this one move… But the more that he worked out the more powerful that he became. He was the Alcide of old, the one I remembered from the Were Wars.

I smiled to myself while I finished cleaning up the pack sized load of dishes that was left for me this morning and set up a condiment line and buffet style plates and dishes for lunchtime. There seemed to be a consensus that grilling was the only filling meal that would satisfy the hungry wolves. I had tried casseroles, which was a faster and easier option for me, but to no avail. Even carb filled lasagna and pasta wasn't enough to satisfy. So seared rare meat was what I was working with.

As I finished putting the seasoning salt and tenderizer on the steaks, the phone rang and I was forced to do that awkward no palms, back of the fingers phone pickup because my hands were possible petri dishes of salmonella or trichinosis.

"Hello." I managed to get out before I almost dropped the phone from my shoulder.

"Hee…..Can we meet today?" I got about half of the conversation before I finally secured the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Sure Sam. You scheduled my day off today so you know I can open my schedule for you." I had assumed that it was Sam. We had just talked yesterday about getting together and figuring out the best way to handle the protesters that had started to gather at the bar since the coming out.

"Sam? This isn't Sam. This is Quinn."

"Oh. Sorry Quinn." This will teach me not to fumble around with the phone before checking the caller id.

"I don't expect you to remember my voice." What is the statute of limitations on slightly snide comments after a break up?

"Okay. I am assuming you are calling about refereeing. Can you make it?" There was really no "can you make it." We needed Quinn for this.

"I can make it on one condition." Are we really about to negotiate conditions? Does that mean that I can ask for him to never wear purple MC Hammer pants to the fight? Or never call me "Babe" again?

"I guess it depends on the condition." I was hoping that he could sense my apprehension and decide that this was a job just like any other and he would be compensated with cash, not anything else.

"Well, I would like to meet with you so that I can explain what happened to me those months that I was… away." His voice was low and kind of quivery.

"Quinn, you don't really need to explain anything to me. The Nevada vamps had your family. There was no question where you should have been." I actually meant that. Things could have been handled different but was he really going to pick me, a woman he knew for a few months over his family? "It would be fine to get together to discuss the fight. There are actually some things that you need to know."

"But there is something that I need to explain. We have never had the chance to really talk about what happened because of the Nevada vampires and … Eric."

"We really don't have to do this. We have all moved on."

"I haven't." Ouch. Was I really suppose to take blame for this?

"**Fine.** I will meet you at that strip mall off of 220 at exit 8 in 20 minutes."

With that I dropped the phone from between my chin and shoulder on to the counter. I wasn't about to schedule a time that fit his itinerary. We either meet about this now or never.

Before I could truly get mad and further frustrated I finished washing the diseases of the world off my hand so that I could possibly throw my cell phone into the garbage disposal. But just as I was about to go postal I saw Alcide smiling and waving at me through the kitchen window. Placating Quinn meant saving Alcide. Here we go.

Alcide and Amanda didn't like me going out by myself, EVER. There was Eric and Kiefer to worry about. But Alcide tagging along while Quinn admits his everlasting love for me sounds like a disaster. It was bad enough that Eric was constantly sending texts, voicemails and letters. I actually let Alcide read all of them. It was my idea because after I read the first letter, I knew that keeping it to myself meant something. I didn't know if it would mean that I still cared for Eric because the words he wrote read like poetry, but I wanted to only be with Alcide so there were no secrets even the poetic ones from Eric.

So I grabbed a cardigan, a silver necklace, and my keychain with a dog whistle and hit the road. (The dog whistle doesn't work against weres but I saw it in Spencer's and couldn't resist the easy laugh with Alcide.)

Thankfully, I still had my Saab rental. It is not to say that I didn't miss my old schloppy. Well, actually I can say that. I don't miss my old schloppy. I will start looking for a replacement as soon as Alcide and I settle everything else in my life. You can rent a car for 6 months, right?

I got to the strip mall a little after Quinn did. I hadn't had the patience to tell him to meet me at the diner in the strip mall, but he must have used his power of deduction. There was a nail salon, a hair salon, a Gymboree and a bridal shop. It would be a sick, sad joke if he wanted to meet at the bridal shop.

I walked into a near empty diner. Quinn stood as I approached the table.

"Hey Sookie."

"Quinn."

I felt that he might go in for the hug but instead he squeezed my shoulder. Thank God for small miracles. We sat and were instantly greeted by an older waitress. She was reminiscent of a Mel's Dinner waitress but advanced senior citizen age.

"Hey Sugar. It was good that you got here when you did because I was about to sit down with this hunk of man. Someone this good lookin' should not be alone for too long." She was grinning from ear to ear and chewing a piece of gum like she was a horse and it was hay. "What will it be?"

"I will just have a Coke and maybe some fries." I would need something salty and fattening to get through this next couple of minutes. Oprah would call it emotional eating but I call it survival.

"Sure thing sweetie."She turned to Quinn with a sugary sweet smile and what I detected as the out push of the cleavage. "And you, sweet thang. Do you want anything else? A strong man like you needs plenty to eat and I am just the woman to feed ya."

"No thanks Betty. This delicious pie is enough for me."

"Alright then. You two just holla if you need anything." She winked at Quinn and sort of sashayed away. I don't know if it is called sashaying if you are about to turn 70.

"She is sweet." I said casually to Quinn. She was, but more importantly we hadn't really said anything to each other in the last 5 minutes, so that was all that I could come up with.

Quinn squirmed in his seat and coughed a few times. I could tell a speech was coming and so could Betty as she quickly sat the fries in front of me without word.

"You're right. She is sweet but not as sweet as you." I would have preferred hearing the speech.

"Quinn. Please don't do this."

"I have to. See, I am… I was… at the time I was at the service of de Castro. He had business in Lousiana and that meant business with Eric. This meant that I couldn't have any contact with you. I want you to know that I always wanted to connect with you but I felt that you deserved hearing it face to face. It was stupid of me."

"You aren't here to explain anything. You are here to discuss the next full moon. This speech that you are going to give me is for you and not for me. I am happy and I want you to be too."

"I can't be happy without you and I know that you could have been happy with me." So there it is. Just what I was hoping wouldn't happen just happened. Escape plan one is about to commence.

"Quinn, I am with Alcide now. We are happy and living together." It wasn't meant to hurt too much, just enough to let him know that I am no longer on the market, especially his market.

"I know. When I heard a man's voice over the phone, I asked around. But Alcide isn't for you and neither is Eric. Don't you remember how good we were together?"

"Nothing will take away the time we had together but that is my past and Alcide is my future."

"But I never got a fair shot! I deserve a fair shot!" Quinn was getting really agitated, probably because I was so adamant about moving on. Even Betty gave us a glance over before deciding to get back to filling ketchup bottles.

"Alright. It is time to calm down a little." I think I might have even mimed some Lamaze breathing. "Sometimes things just don't work out, no matter how much people try."

"I know, Sookie. I know. But they had my family. Can't you understand the importance of my family? One of my greatest desires is to insure their safety. My other desire is you. I was in a catch 22."

I really didn't know what to say to that. He was right but that didn't mean that I loved Alcide any less or Quinn any more.

"Just give me a date, Sookie. We don't even have to call it that. A get together."

Why was he starting to sound like Eric? 'I know what is good for you. Just do what I say.' It was enough to make me want to spit in his face.

"If you could only see how those damn blood suckers have ruined our lives."

I couldn't handle anymore. Why did I even put myself through this? Well, this ends now.

"Quinn, Alcide and I are getting married."

The next thing I saw was Quinn walking towards the door and his fist shattering the glass pane before he exited. I guess Exit Plan 2 worked better than one. And even worse, I guess I was still in need of a referee.

**Working on the next chapter as you read. Don't forget to review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know! Who knew that I would have another chapter up so soon? Writer's block is gone and now I can't wait to finish this story. **

**Recap: Alcide and Amanda have started working out for the fight, leaving Sookie to go off and meet a very persistent Quinn. Sookie makes it clear to Quinn that she is not available by telling him that she and Alcide are engaged. He storms off and leaves some collateral damage. **

**Enjoy!**

When you come home with a bill for $2,000, it is safe to say that people are going to start asking questions.

"What did you order at this diner that cost $2,000?" I really wanted to tell Amanda that that is the going cost for unlimited pancakes at IHOP.

"And more importantly, why did you go out alone?" Alcide was gripping the kitchen chair and on the verge of splintering

I was getting the tag team treatment, and I guess I deserved it. Betty was not so sweet after she saw Quinn shatter her door. Being the Quinn lover that she was, she blamed the whole thing on me and immediately wrote out a bill for all the expenses, including Quinn's pie and soda. I should have sent the bill immediately to E(E) Events but that would probably lead to an argument, another confession of love or even worse, a proposal. Speaking of proposals, I was going to have to find a time to tell Alcide that we were now affianced before someone else did, but I guess now wasn't exactly the best time.

"Sookie, you can't go around by yourself. Don't you know how dangerous out there it is for you?" Alcide had finally released the chair, the only problem was that he left a finger and nail marks in it. "Eric could have a day person after you. And God knows that Kiefer probably has the whole pack watching you."

How ever true these acquisitions were, I had to go see Quinn. They were both busy fighting. I am not a child.

"All of your worries are true but I am alive and well, with a $2,000 damages bill. Things could be worse."

Alcide stared at me for a few seconds and then gave a brief laugh. He crossed the kitchen and then scooped me up in his arms.

"I only consider you truly safe when you are with me. I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself but can we at least agree to be a bit more careful till after the full moon?"

"I won't make any promises but I will try. I will at least let you know that I am going out alone." I kissed him on the nose as he finally dropped me to the ground.

"What are we going to do with you?" Alcide shook his head and laughed.

"We?"

Alcide scanned the room to see that Amanda had abandoned us. She wasn't a big fan of a lot of PDA. She could stomach someone crushing someone's neck with their mouth but too much kissing and cooing sent her packing. It made me and Alcide smile, because now we had the room to ourselves to make out like teenagers. Sweaty shirts discarded to the floor, hands only allowed above the waist and lips so sore that it looked like we just ate 12 cherry popsicles. Was it worth $2,000? It was worth much more than that.

"So what exactly is a shaman?" I had wanted to ask the question for the last couple of days but I felt like a dim wit for not having some sort of knowledge on it. I read supernatural fiction but a shaman had yet to grace the pages. There was a book called Dead in the Family that I had yet to read.

"I don't how to exactly explain it. It is kind of like a cross between a guidance counselor and a minister." Reminder to self: Get Alcide a thesaurus.

"Really Alcide?" Amanda was sneering at Alcide while holding her make shift ponytail back in one hand and searching her purse for a hair band with the other. We were finally on the way to see the shaman and I had yet to really know what I was getting myself in to. From what I had heard from Alcide and Amanda was that a shaman could see the true spirit of people. Whatever that means. Alcide thought that this was exactly what my "powers" did. He thought that I didn't really didn't give my "powers" enough merit. I have, of course, begun to utilize them better and to even hone some techniques, but he was sure that the true meaning of my gifts had yet to show themselves. The shaman was going to help me realize my potential and use it against Kiefer at the next full moon. I was starting to feel like I was going to get tips from John Edwards, the crossing over guy, not the cheating politician.

I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe some voodoo dolls and shrunken heads. I was actually picturing Ursula's den from the Little Mermaid. I even went as far as to daydream up to little sidekicks like those eels. Maybe two little cockapoos. You know, something in the doggy area but not as menacing as wolves. My imagination really has no limits anymore. I'm in a vampire marriage, I am dating a werewolf and about to be a part of a real life fight to the death. Cockapoo sidekicks are possible.

When we finally got to the Shamans it was an apartment complex, and one that was not all that nice. I looked suspiciously at Alcide and Amanda.

"This can't be it. Can it?"

"Sookie, he doesn't live in a hut in the woods. He has a job and bills to pay." Amanda was rolling her eyes at me, in disbelief of my naivety.

"I just thought a spiritual leader might live somewhere different." I don't know why I did, considering that the only Bon Temps minister lived in an apartment complex very similar to this.

"Well, baby, you will find out everything you don't know in just a few seconds." With that Alcide knocked on the door of apartment 7. Note to self: Tell Alcide that baby is okay but babe is not.

The man who answered the door kind of looked like a Latino version of the PBS painter Bob Ross. He seemed to just be an everyday, possibly super nice guy who wore Teva's all year long and thought that tucking in t-shirts and wearing fanny packs was perfectly acceptable.

"Come in special guests. Please take a seat anywhere you like. Mi casa es su casa."

We all plopped on the couch. We were uncomfortably close, but very politely smiled and positioned ourselves as comfortably and overlapping as possible.

"So this must be Sookie. I have heard such wonderful things about you from the pack. I always thought that we would have met earlier."

He smiled at me and winked, but not in a creepy way but in that way when you have a secret handshake that no one else knows about.

"Not to be rude, Shaman? Or should I call you something else?" I hope I didn't sound rude, but we had yet to be introduced.

"You can call me Josh."

Josh? Shouldn't he have a name like, "Walks on Water" or "Dances with Wolves?" The word shaman seemed mystical and magical but in real life it was IKEA furniture and Average Joe.

"Okay, Josh. It is nice to meet you. I just wanted to know, what exactly do you do?"

He laughed very hardily. It reminded me that he was a were, the way that it rumbled and the depth and power which came from it.

"Sookie. What I do is very much like what you do." He pointed from me to him for emphasis.

"So you can read minds?" If this guy was just a telepath I was going to be really disappointed.

"Not in the way that you do. For me the **words** are not as important as the intentions."

"I am confused. You see intentions?" How would that even work? What exactly would he see?

With that he rose from his chair and came over the couch and grasped me hand.

"Why don't we go out to the patio where we can talk. We are probably boring these two to death."

Alcide and Amanda smiled politely and took the remote that Josh had given them and commenced watching Big Cat Diary on Animal Planet. Weird, right?

The small patio had two small lawn chairs and a jungle of leafy planets. After clearing away the brush, we took a seat.

"Do you see anything when you are reading people's mind?" He squinted intensely at me.

"See anything?" Did he think that I read the thoughts of people? I merely heard things.

"Are there images or colors that you see when you read someone's thoughts?"

"I see a kind of red when I try to read were or shifter's minds." There was a definite color to Alcide's mind. I hadn't seen it in a while because I was barricading myself from his thoughts.

"That is good. What about other's?" Other people or other weres, I wanted to ask.

"I have never really tried. I am usually so focused on listening."

"Concentrating is good, but it is not just your ears that posses this great power. You need to use all of your senses when using your power." He pointed to his eyes, ears and his forehead.

"That is a really interesting approach. I will definitely try it. But that doesn't really tell me what you do." Give me something Shaman.

"You are a very blunt individual Sookie. I admire that greatly. To answer your question, I see intentions; I feel other's souls."

"Huh?" I think it was easier to follow Ms. Cleo than this guy.

"I can see who people truly are and see their emotions. For example, when you came into my apartment I could see that you are a good person who greatly loves Alcide and respects Amanda."

Anyone with eyes could see that Alcide and I were in love, and that the sheer power of Amanda was enough to make you submit to her natural dominance. This shaman thing was starting to smell like a scam.

"I understand your doubt. People are resistant to that which they don't understand. I want you to try something for me."

With that, Josh went back into the apartment and came back with a small vile.

"I want you to dip your pinky in to this vile and put that finger into your mouth."

He cannot be serious. Was I about to put some crazy Shaman potion into my mouth? Actually, I was because it was going to help me to save Alcide.

I took the very tip of my pinky and dipped it into the vile and then placed it on the very tip of my tongue.

I have never taken hallucinogens. I can barely take Nyquil without passing out. But I think that I just took a hallucinogen because the world became a multitude of colors and I became a little "high."

"Now Sookie, what I want you to do is to go out into the world and use all of your senses when around people. The side effects will subside soon and you will start to be able to handle the medicine more easily. Take this vile with you and do just as we did for the next couple of weeks till you are able to use your powers without it."

I was speechless with trying to figure out what was happening to me. As Josh spoke some more I focused on his immense white light or, maybe even aura. He finally stopped talking and helped me to my feet. We walked back into the living room and this burst of red and pink pulsating light radiated from Alcide. I deciphered it as love and smiled gagaloo at him.

"She is alright but I want you to watch her carefully for the next hour or so. She knows more about herself and her powers now and can assist you more effectively on the next full moon." Josh spoke softly but authoritatively.

Alcide and Amanda immediately stood and helped me to walk from Josh's grasp. Amanda and Alcide have walked towards me tons of times, but this time they were this wave of brown and red. I am guessing worry and love.

"Sook, are you okay?"

"I love you Alcide." I was still loopy and amazed by the colors that he radiated… for me.

"You are sure she is going to be okay?" Alcide was so cute when he was all worried and Rainbow Brite like.

"Don't worry." Josh reassured him as we headed towards the door.

I was back to normal by the time we got back to Hummingbird Road. I was still seeing everyone as Joseph with his Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat but I could at least stomach walking and talking now.

Alcide scooped me up and took me straight to bed the minute the car stopped. I was able to walk but try telling him that. He brought me a bag of Cheetos to eat in bed while I watched reruns of Drop Dead Diva. In 5 minutes my fingers were coated with electric orange goodness and I was warmed with ridiculous chuckles. But heaven on Earth was shattered when my cell phone started buzzing annoyingly from my purse. I wanted to ignore it but it just kept on going. It could be Tara calling about the baby or Jason.

If only I was so lucky. It was Eric.

To lose thee, sweeter than to gain

All other hearts I knew.

Tis true the drought is destitute

But, then, I had the dew!

The Caspian has its realms of sand,

Its other realm of sea.

Without this sterile perquisite

No Caspian could be.

Even with the breaks from the text character limits couldn't stop my heart from seizing for just a nanosecond. It was weird, because when it came to sweet, Alcide was ranked far above any man that I have ever dated. He was thoughtful and attentive, caring and giving. The man brought me Cheetos in bed for gosh sakes. But Eric, despite his many, many flaws, knew how to be romantic. His time in the world had thought him the importance of language, or more precisely the right language.

Tell me how many beads there are  
In a silver chain  
Of evening rain,  
Unravelled from the tumbling main,  
And threading the eye of a yellow star: -  
So many times do I love again.

None of these words were Eric's. The couplets read from those of Beddoes and Keats. (I read more than smut, thank you very much.) But that he knew to draw on them was what made Eric, Eric. And to make matters worse I could hear his voice as I read each word. Maybe he had amnesia again.

_Yeah right._

"Is he sending more texts?" Alcide came romping into the room with some soda and cookies. I was going to have to do a lot of exercise to survive this relationship.

I nervously flipped my phone shut.

"Of course. His Pony Express of poetry and prose persists."

Alcide smiled. "It must be rubbing off on you because that was quite a mouthful."

"Yeah. I guess it is kind of… rubbing off on me."

Alcide jumped into bed with me and held me while we watched the rest of Drop Dead Diva. I know it was torture for him to watch this chick show but he never made a sound about it.

I wanted to just get back into the episode and enjoy this time with Alcide, but damn Eric's texts were on my mind.

I wish I could see colors over the phone. Did this color thing even work on vampires?

**We are getting closer to the fight, but we will have to make vampire detour before we get there. I won't tell you which vampire but you can probably guess. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am a horrible person. That has been established. But I have finally finished this chapter. What can I say, life got in the way and I think I don't want the story to end so I extend it a little longer with something extra. But I am hoping the fight, another chapter and an epilogue and I can finally walk away. Don't forget to review, even if it is to tell me that I took too long to post this chapter.**

"Alcide! How many people are coming tonight? I can't just let people come into my house and not offer them food and beverage?" I didn't get much of a response through the bathroom door. All I heard was running water and a muffled, "Wait a minute, Sook."

In just 2 hours a pack of wolves was going to be coming to my house to partake in some kind of ritual. Just like the shaman, I had no idea what to expect and Alcide and Amanda were still in no hurry to present a reasonable explanation other than, "I don't know how to describe it." All I did know is that it was a ritual that is done the night before any fight or battle. Please don't let them sacrifice any animals. That is where my imagination was, beheaded chickens and half chewed carcasses. I know everybody has to eat but please let it be prepared in my kitchen and not slaughtered on my lawn.

A cloud of steam filled the room as Alcide came out of the bathroom. He was absent a towel and putting some gel in his hair to try to tame it. He will never learn. But my eyes didn't stay long on his hair. I was doing that awkward dart from one head to the other and it was not too subtle.

"Hm… how many… who is… ?" I was still tongued tied by this gorgeous man. Damn you ovaries and your estrogen production!

"I think Amanda knows exactly how many, but I think that it should be around 25 or so weres," he said as he left big poodles of water all along the bedroom floor. I was afraid I was making my own puddle so I focused my mission. I was going to uphold my good upbringing and do my Gran proud by having a warm home with delicious food and cavity worthy sweet tea for a pack of wolves.

"Can I get you a towel?" I wasn't going to show him how hot and bothered I was by him standing naked in front of me but I had to admit to myself that even a towel would help me better focus on the task at hand.

"I will air dry. Do you know where I put my long sleeved white tee shirt?" It was just then that I noticed that Alcide was nervous. Not 'you are preparing to fight for your life tomorrow' nervous but like 'first date and trying to impress someone' nervous. It made me want to hug him, while his nakedness made me want to hump him.

"Alcide, your shirt is in the top drawer. Remember YOUR drawer." Alcide, for all intents and purposes, lived with me but we had only just designated closet, chest of drawers and bathroom shelf space for all of his stuff.

"It isn't there. It must be in the dryer. I'll go get it." He was about to stomp naked to the laundry room. What was wrong with this man? Gran didn't run a naked house and neither did I.

"Hey you?" I yelled at him before he could reach the bedroom door. "I will grab the shirt. You stay here, put on some shorts and calm down. Everything is going to be alright. Stop worrying yourself to death." He came back to the bed and plopped down. I reached for his hair but remembered the gel so settled for his neck and shoulders.

"I know", he said wearily, "I just need to prove to the pack that Amanda is worthy and that I am not a traitor and that you are not Yoko Ono."He sighed and continued, "And so much has to happen for tomorrow night to work out. I am just jittery." His muscles tensed underneath my fingertips.

"Me too. But we are prepared and so is everybody else. All we have left to do is pray." I kissed him on the forehead as he nuzzled his hair gel into my chest. I liked being the sure one. "Now what are we suppose to feed these '25 or so' weres for dinner?"

"I trust you to make the right decision Sookie. Everything you cook is fabulous and you have the best manners this side of the Mason Dixon."

I smiled thinking that he said exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Alright then. I'll head to Piggly Wiggly and see what I can scrape together. Put some pants on and make sure whatever the shaman needs is wherever he can find it."

"Deal."

We kissed and I ran to the driveway to depart for a grocery trip that I would probably need a fork lift for. As I wiped hair gel off my chest, I wondered what had I gotten myself into… again.

I was happy to be back in the rental. It was my one place for solitude and a needed singing space. I started off towards the Piggly Wiggly. I was trying to brainstorm about something other than rare steaks to serve to the pack. Maybe ribs? I could call Alcide and have him start the grill. Could wolves chew on rib bones or was it chicken bones that were bad for them? Or was it dogs? Maybe I could call Terry real quick and ask.

I pulled into Lane 1 with some vegetables and as many ribs as they had in the meat section. The butcher said that next time I should just buy a cow. If he only knew that my guests would gladly chew from that carcass if I wasn't offering this less messy option.

I emptied a large portion of my checking account at the register and hurriedly pushed my cart to the parking lot.

"You look like a goddess, but smell like a wet dog."

I stopped dead in my tracks, almost as dead as the person in front of me. This couldn't be happening. I thought I had prepared myself to see him. I mean, we had planned for him to be at the fight, seeing as he was part of the reason there was even a fight but seeing him in front of me now was…breath taking. I almost let my grocery cart roll away from me.

"Why? Why are you here?" I stammered with the only thought that I could catch.

"Lover, I have been wooing you with the written word but now it is time for us to talk face to face."

I looked at my feet and wished that my flip flops would turn into ruby red slippers. There is no place like home. There is no place like home. But my Target footwear was of no use so I knew that I would just have to straighten my back and lean into this storm in front of me.

"Eric, we are through. No poem or 160 character text is going to make feel differently about it."

"You always amaze me. For you to think that merely saying goodbye to me would actually vanish me into the night. You are still so naïve. Still so… Sookie." He moved closer to me, dinging the cart into my beautiful rental.

"Eric. Stop. "I didn't have any more to say. I had said all I needed to say and getting dragged into another long; drag out fight with Eric was not something that I was willing to do anymore. We could fill ten books with the fights that we have had.

"I will gladly stop after I tell you this." He paused for a second. I almost got in the car without the meat but his words stopped me. "I can see that Alcide didn't tell you about our conversation."

Not again.

"What conversation? The one where you came to tell him that he could never protect me? That conversation means nothing to me. "I started throwing the plastic bags full of meat in the back seat. I was going to multi task this awful situation and not waste my checking account money on Eric.

"Is that what he told you?" Eric laughed into the wind. "That dog is smarter than he looks. I told him that Furnan had come to me as a business partner to aide me in overthrowing de Castro. I told him that it was serendipity that Furnan wanted his head but who was I to mess with fate."

I stood there stunned for about 2 seconds till I realized that this was Eric I was talking to and he would say just about anything for him to win. "Eric, please stop with these games. We are through. I do not need to say it again."

"You ask him. Ask him what we talked about and see if your dog tells the truth." He was getting huffy and physically losing his cool. "I may have taken advantage of the situation but I never created it. I have spent the last couple of weeks trying to destroy de Castro, to save you."

"Yeah right!" I screamed. "You are so full of shit." I grabbed the last bag of ribs and slammed it into the back seat.

"To say that I don't want to be king is disingenuous. But to say that I am becoming king to protect you is the truth."

How did he manage to do this? How does he get me to doubt what I know is truth so easily?

" You know what I say is right Sookie. I never took advantage of the blood bond while we were separated. I felt all the passion and the joy that you were feeling for someone else but never did I come for you. Never did I manipulate your feelings, kidnap you or get rid of Alcide."

I had never thought about the blood bond for most of my time with Alcide. I was too happy to think about Eric. He may not have a heart but what he did have had to hurt as he felt me soaring to new heights of love.

"I came to you after you ran from Fangtasia to tell you that I was playing a silly game. I wanted to hurt you, as you did me by being with Alcide. I was coming to explain how Furnan and I were associated and how it was him that was after Alcide. I was just after you. I was going to tell you that I would stop him."

Damn him! "Eric, we are through. Save your lies for someone else." With that I got in the car and slammed the door. As I struggled to get my key into the ignition, I looked once more at Eric, who had turned bright red and purple and streaked a blazing red tail through the sky. All I could think was that red was for love and devotion and purple was for misery. Did this thing really work on vampires? And had I been wrong about Eric all along?

I stormed through the back door, my arms filled with as many grocery bags as they could carry.

"You won't believe who I saw at Piggly Wiggly and what he said!" I threw the bags down on the kitchen floor and went back to the car for more groceries. I still had about an hour to some how get together an edible dinner.

Alcide was right behind me, finally fully dressed and trying to help me with the bags. That was exactly what I didn't want. I wanted someone to yell at.

"Get out of the way Alcide. These bags are heavy." I stomped towards the back door again, opening it with my foot. "He told me all about the night that he came and talked to you."

"He what?" Alcide stopped in mid stride.

"He came to tell me what you guys talked about and how honorable his intentions really were." I was going for sarcastic but I was so out of breathe that all I sounded like was someone who could use more cardio.

"Sookie, I was going to tell you about that, but he lies so well that I didn't think it was worth it." Alcide made his way into the kitchen and started pulling the ribs from the bags and placing them in the sink.

"What are you talking about Alcide?" I dropped on to a kitchen chair.

"He told me about Furnan being the real problem and that he would end his association with him, if I could promise the strength of the Shrevport pack against de Castro." He finally turned to face me. " I knew he was lying so I told him to get lost. That is when he told me I could never protect you."

Why do the men in my life always lie to me?

"I can't believe you! We have been planning this whole thing against Furnan. We have put so many people in danger. Jace, Amanda, half the pack, you, me." I put my head in my hands trying to figure out what was really going on.

"He is a liar. Why would I trust his word?"

"This is not about his word Alcide. You should have told me everything." I don't know if I was shattered or confused but I couldn't let a lie be in my relationship. "He is not just the liar anymore, you are."

"Oh Sookie. You don't believe that." Alcide was coming towards me with his arms out stretched. I backed away.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Yesterday I wanted to marry you and today I just don't know."

**So what do you think? **


End file.
